estrella escondida
by Hana yaoi
Summary: un chico nuevo a llegado a la escuela con un secreto, Sasuke se encargara de descubrir ¿cual es el secerto? - no se me ocurre mas nada, este es mi primera historia, es yaoi de una de mis parejas favoritas, es pero les guste
1. Chapter 1

EL encuentro

Un día como cualquier otro lego un chico nuevo llega a la escuela de konoha, era rubio con una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba a la cadera, sus ojos tan azules como es cielo despejado y tres rayas en cada mejilla. Todos los compañeros se rieron de la apariencia del nuevo integrante del salón, solo un chico de profundos ojos negros lo miro sin reírse.

\- Jóvenes este es su nuevo compañero de grupo – dijo el profesor Kakashi.

\- Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Usmaki – se presentó – un placer conocerlos a todos.

\- Puedes sentarte.

Camino a sentarse, mientras el compañero que estaba sentado atrás de él tenía un chicle entre los dedos para pegárselo al cabello.

Antes de sentarse tomo su cabello y lo trajo al pecho, sin dar oportunidad alguna para a broma pesada que le tenía.

\- Cuando tengas un chicle en tus manos, no lo pegues y despegues de los dedos, se notan las intenciones –dijo Naruto mirando por sobre el hombro.

\- Eres muy listo, me llamo Kiba, un placer – respondió el otro

\- En realidad es experiencia, ya que no eres el primero que lo intenta.

Se continuó a clase sin mayores problemas, la siguiente era de educación física. Mientras se cambiaban para la case Naruto soporto las burlas de sus compañeros, ya que su complexión era delgada y esbelta para un hombre y para colmo el profesor.

\- Miren o que tenemos aquí – dijo al ver a Naruto – las chicas practican en la otra cancha.

\- Yo no soy una chica – respondió en su defensa.

\- Solo vete pequeña no te vayas a lastimar – continuo el profesor haciendo una señal con la mano mientras los demás se reían.

\- Entonces apostemos –dijo Naruto, catando la atención del profesor – una carrea de obstáculos, yo contra su mejor estudiante, si pierdo vender con uniforme de chica por el reto del curso.

\- ¿y si mi estudiante pierde?

\- En ese caso será usted es quien venga con falda por un mes

No fue necesario pensarlo mucho, sonrió y cerro e trato estrechando manos.

\- Espero que ya tengas el uniforme – comento el profesor – jugaras contra Sasuke Uchiha.

Los demás compañeros animados prepararon la pista, brincando sobre cauchos, coree sobre agua, saltar barras, y por ultimo 100 metros planos.

Los dos se formaron en la línea de partida esperando la señal para comenzar, tención en el ambiente era fuerte para el que veía los ojos decididos del rubio, cuando callo el banderín y ambos chicos comenzaron a correr en medio de gritos de ánimo de los demás, iban a la par pasaron sobre los cauchos y el agua al mismo tiempo mientras el profesor perdía la calma.

A llegar a las barras pasaron una a una, pero a última barra de la fila de Naruto estaba ligeramente más alta que las demás haciendo que tropezara y callera al suelo, mientras el pelinegro seguía adelante, se golpeó la rodilla y sin darle importancia se levantó y siguió. Alcanzo al Uchiha rápidamente sin casi esfuerzo, el profesor se desesperaba más a cada segundo, a este paso quedarían en empate o en el peor de os casos ganaría el niñato y no o podía permitir, saco de su bolsillo una canica y la arrojo en la pista en que corría el rubio.

Faltaban escasos metros para dar el fin a la carrera, Naruto acelero el paso pero no se fijó en lo que pisaba, cayó al suelo doblándose el tobillo, la canica se fue rodando Sasuke la vio pasar y siguió corriendo, el rubio intento continuar pero le fue imposible.

* * *

¿que pasara con la carrera?

este es el primer cap, disculpen si es corto aun no me acostunbrar bien a utilizar el programa (en esañol seria más facil)

bueno los errores ortograficas me los disculpan

gracias : )


	2. Chapter 2

Acercándoce

El pelinegro corrió a un lado de Naruto y siguió, este se quedó en el suelo aceptando su derrota sin levantar la mirada para ver cruzar al otro, cuando Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente antes de cruzar a meta.

-Que crees que haces Uchiha – grito el profesor enojado – cruza de una buena vez.

-¡NO PLANEO AYUDAR A UN TRAMPOSO¡ - respondido gritando - usar una canica para hacerlo tropezar, que vergüenza.

Sasuke regreso hasta Naruto y lo ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo a la línea de meta, lo soltó para que cruzara y después paso él, todos los demás alumnos minaron mal al profesor, Kiba fue a ayudar con el rubio y lo acercaron para que hablara con el perdedor de la apuesta.

-No es necesario que venga con una falda – le dijo

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah¡- !

-Me basta con un poco de respeto – dijo para aclarar – además no sería nada lindo verlo a usted en una falda.

-Gracias Usumaki- dijo con sinceridad - bueno lo van allevar a la enfermeria o que?.

Los alumnos cambiaron su actitud hacia el rubio ya que iba a la par con el mejor de solón y era más noble que muchos de ellos, Sasuke lo llevo a la enfermería y se quedó para acompañarlo conversaban amenamente cuando la pregunta surgió.

-Dime ¿de verdad tenías el uniforme de mujer?-

-Si, Uchiha ya lo había comprado- confirmo.

-Por favor llámame Sasuke- pidio.

-Esta Bien Sasuke-

Llego la enfermera y reviso la pierna del rubio, dijo que sería mejor que fuera a casa para descansar, así que llamo a la hermana mayor de Naruto. El pelinegro se levantó para retirarse y volver a su clase, le tenia que decir al profesor el estadodo del rubio pero fue detenido por una voz.

-No te vallas, no me gustan nada que tenga que ver con enfermerías, quédate – Sasuke rio mientras se sentaba.

\- de acuerdo - confrimo - pero me dices por que usas el cabello tan largo.

-...-tenia que pensar en una mentira pero no e ocurria nada.

\- bien si no me lo dices me ire.

\- trabajo - fue la primera paabre que le cruso, falta hacera creible- es que me hacen peinado y le tomen fotos para promocinar peluqurias - dijo si claro naruto, la peor mentira que has dicho en tu vida, penso este.

Sasuke no creyó ni media paabra pero no dijo mas, despues descubriría que era lo que ocultaba el rubio, continuaron con la charla muy divertida, dejando el tema del cabeo de ado, cuando se escuchó el ruido de un frenazo de un auto en los terrenos de la escuela, Naruto suspiro pesadamente y dijo.

-Tapate los oídos.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado

-Confía en mí.

Mientras que por los pasillos una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros y de color rojo, vestida de ejecutiva, con unos lentes negros y caminando muy deprisa hacia la enfermería, al llegar la puerta la abrió de un golpe y un grito sonoro inundo la sala.

-¡NARUTOOOOO¡- dijo la extraña con preocupacion.

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho al ver a la efusiva mujer que corrió a abrazar a Naruto en cuanto abrió, este solo se quedó quieto mientras ella o miraba por todas partes revisando las heridas (aunque no era nada). Al detallar mejor a la mujer el pelinegro sintió haberla visto en otra parte.

-Sukiyo ya suéltame – dijo Naruto ya arto

-¿!sukiyo La manager de Naruko¡? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

-La misma - comento el rubio algo triste - no pareces fans de Naruko

-No lo soy, solo me gusta canciones – aclaro – pero Kiba y Shikamaru esos si son fans.

-Tu ayudaste a mi hermanito gracias – dijo sukiyo apretándolo en un asfixiante abrazo.

Naruto contenía a risa al ver la escena, era no raro ver a su hermana de ese modo, pero la cara el Uchiha era unica, sin darce cuenta e ojinegro se le quedo mirando mientras luchaba pr respirar. El rubio se apiado de él y lo ayudo, se despidieron como pudieron ya que su hermana lo atosigaba, al final no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar o si no lo arrastraría, el pelinegro no supo cómo reaccionar la escena a sus ojos fue tan rara, después de la impresión volvió a clase.

En el auto camino a la casa del rubio una charla tuvo lugar

-Sabes que deberías cuidarte más – dijo Sukiyo – y tener cuidado con los golpes y ...

-Ya lo sé, pero no fue nada- corto a su hermana de inmediato.

-Si pero mañana …

-No tienes que recordármelo cada cinco segundos – la corto de nuevo – si fuera por mí ya me habría cortado el cabello.

-Lo sé y lo ciento, si no hubiera sido todo tan rápido – dijo tristemente – pero por favor resiste, ¿Cuánto tiempo de reposo?

-Ninguno solo que coloque el tobillo en agua fría y una compresa para la rodilla.

Así siguieron en un licencio incomodo hasta llegar a su departamento, donde se dedico a descansar.

* * *

listo el segundo capitulo

ya logre tener esta pagina en español

gracias Haru

espero que les guste


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"primero gracias a MooNTiKA por la correccion, en fin uno aprende de los errores./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"aqui esta el nuevo capi, espero les guste/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: center;"La primera tonada/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Al siguiente día llego al instituto de lo más normal o eso pensaba, al llegar al salón kiba lo recibió con un abrazo de oso que lo dejaba sin aire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Ya suéltame kiba - gritaba – me vas a despeinar/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Te suelto con una condición/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Me tendrás que soltar aunque no quieras cuando llegue el profesor – dijo a su defensa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Sí, pero así será más rápido/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres? – se rindió/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Escuche que tu hermana es la manager de la famosísima Naruko – dijo Kiba/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Se esparció como la candela – comento con ironía/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Y también sé que a Naruko le van hacer una sesión de fotos hoy por la noche/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Tengo una duda ¿cómo te enteraste tú de esa información?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Tengo mis fuentes, prométeme que me traerás un álbum, siiiiii/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Ok, are lo que pueda – respondió – pero suéltame/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Eso no me es suficiente – dijo sacudiéndolo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"En ese momento llegó Sasuke presencio penosa escena y no le gusto, se acercó más para alejar a Kiba que ayudar al rubio/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Ya Kiba, si lo matas quien te va a traer el álbum comento/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Tienes razón Uchiha – dijo soltando la pobre que ya estaba azul/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Gracias Sasuke – dijo Naruto mientras Kiba los miraba extrañado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver su reacción - ¿pasa algo malo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- No es que normalmente sol las chicas que andan tras de él lo llaman así – le informo Kiba/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Repentinamente Shikamaru entro corriendo al salón demasiado interesado para ser él, fue directo a la venta y llamo la atención de todos los demás, al momento todos se asomaron también, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver llegar al profesor de educación física con su camisa blanca con corbata negra y una falda rosada con flores azules sus piernas llenas de pelo lo hacían sobresalir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Naruto salió corriendo a la entrada seguido r los demás compañeros, para recibir al profesor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- No puedo creerlo – comento al tenerlo enfrente – usted es el primer profesor que se lo toma enserio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Una apuesta, es una apuesta – dijo este/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Debió al menos depilarse las piernas, muchos alumnos pueden quedar traumatizados./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Prepárate niño, la siguiente no voy a perder – advirtió el profesor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Si, lo que usted diga, pero no ve otra competencia muy cercana se lo aseguro – dijo con una sonrisa – que tenga un buen día gay-sensei./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"El profesor continúo su camino como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar, mientras los alumnos se seguían burlando. Después de eso el día transcurrió "normal" ya que el profesor no dejaba de ser objeto de burla, al final del día se nombraron a los que tenían que quedarse a hacer la limpieza Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Pasaron el rato entre juegos y chistes, limpiaron el salón, mientras caminaban por el pasillo kiba le arranco la liga que sujetaba el cabello de rubio, este se escondió en el salón más cercano encerrándose./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Naruto, sal hay que irnos – comento Sasuke desde fuera/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- No quiero salir con el cabello suelto – grito este./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Eso no importa – trato de calmarlo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- No quiero que nadie me vea así – sentencio/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- De acuerdo, quédate aquí mientras consigo una cinta o algo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Se oyeron los pasos del Uchiha mientras corría tras Kiba para lograr quietarle la liga, Naruto entre abrió la puerta para observar a los chicos, dejándola así se fue a sentar en el escritorio esperando la vuelta de pelinegro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Después de un rato corriendo tras kiba ogro darle caza y quitarle la liga fue hasta en salón donde dejo al rubio cuando escucho una hermosa melodía, una de las pocas canciones que le gustaban de a cantante Naruko, se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido y asomo por la puerta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Vio a Naruto sentado en el escritorio, mirando al cielo del atardecer a través de la ventana abierta, mientras sus brillantes cabellos dorados bailaban a son de viento, sus azules ojos lucían tristes pero con luz de esperanza, fue una visión. (Esta es la canción, por favor ignoren las fastidiosas voces, y hagan como si fuera voz de chica, la letra es la que interesa, watch?v=mJgZ1EV31-8 ) El corazón de Sasuke latía más rápido se quedó admirándolo mientras esperaba que terminara, lastima no pudo escuchar la canción completa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Al terminar la canción el pelinegro se adentró al salón rodando la puerta, Naruto se sorprendió y se sujetó el cabello para que dejar de moverse, su cara se coloro de vergüenza, Sasuke sol soltó una risita pensando que se veía encantador, y se sentó en el primer pupitre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes hay? – pregunto el rubio aun sonrrojado/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- No el suficiente – respondió entregándole la liga – canta otra vez./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- NO, además ya me tengo que ir – dijo amarrando el cabello y saliendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Oye, solo quiero ir la canción – lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera- canta por favor, ¿o es porque suenas igual a Naruko?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Pues sí, es por eso – contesto soltándose./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- No te dejare hasta que la cantes –/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- ¿tiene que ser ahora?-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Si – estaba decido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Está bien, acompáñame y la cantare después – aseguro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Naruto camino hasta la calle donde se encontraba estacionado el auto de su hermana, entraron ambos sin ningún ánimo. Sukiyo comenzó a conducir y en un momento dado mirando pr el retrovisor a los jóvenes pregunto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- ¿estás seguro de esto Naruto?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Si – todo o que recibió por respuesta/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Bien – ella suspiro para continuar – Uchiha lo que vas a ver es un secreto, una palabra al respecto y te demandare por difamación ¿entendido?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- …- apenas se pudo notar e movimiento de su cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"El auto encendio y comenzo el viaje./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Revelación

El auto permaneció en un silencio incomodo, la tensión se podía cortar, el rubio solo miraba por la ventana, quería preguntar, ¿A dónde iban?, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Sentía miedo algo ese par de hermanos se estaba comportando extraño y el bueno no le había dicho a nadie, llegaron a un establecimiento privado, pasaron sin inconvenientes, al estacionarse Naruto busco una sábana y se cubrió, bajaron y fueron a dentro.

El lugar era como un salón de belleza, decorado de buen gusto femenino, solo que había una sola silla, un gran espejo y tres chicas esperando, por un momento el pelinegro perdió de vista a su amigo pero no lo busco, cuando por fin apareció estaba todo mojado como recién salido del baño.

Sujetando a Uchiha del brazo lo llevo hasta la silla y lo coloco en frente para que pudiera ver, se fijó en la mesa maquillaje, ganchos y coletas para para cabello y muchos productos de bellesa, el rubio se sentó cómodamente. Hay vio la transformación más extraña en su vida, le peinaron el cabello a dos coletas, enrollándolas en las puntas, con delineador y sombra, le resaltaron sus hermosos ojos azules, con brillo dieron forma el corazón natural de sus labios, y hay estaba la cantante más famosa Naruko.

Naruto se levantó sacudiendo sus coletas y sujetando de nuevo al pelinegro l llevo al vestier, la mayor parte de la ropa era de chica, pero no de cualquier chica una muy coqueta, más una pequeña área con ropa de hombre, el rubio escogió algo para Uchiha y se lo dio para que se cambiara, mientras él buscaba un conjunto entre la ropa de mujer.

-¿pero qué carajos significa esto? – pregunto arto y confundido.

-Sí que eres lento – comento su acompañante – la súper estrella ídolo no es real, siempre he sido yo disfrazado.

-Es difícil de entender-

-Cámbiate ya, que vamos tarde – dijo saliendo del vestier.

Aun sin salir de la impresión se cambió hay donde estaba, después de todo quería ver que más sorpresas podía recibir esa tarde, al terminar salió con su ropa entre los brazos buscando al rubio.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó a una de las que trabajaba en ese lugar

Esta señalo un cubículo con una para cubrir la entrada cortina, el pelinegro se acercó y levanto la cortina sin previo aviso, un grito agudo y sonoro lo dejo sordo, lo siguiente que pudo oír fueron las risas de los presentes. Cuando salió el rubio muy sonrojado y gritándole con voz aguda.

-Que te pasa, ¿te gusta ver a un hombre cambiarse la ropa?-

-No es eso – dijo para defenderse, pero al verlo bien no pudo evitar la pregunta - ¿cómo haces para tener busto?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? – con una mirada de desconfianza al Uchiha.

-Los hombres somos planos – contesto como lo más lógico del mundo.

-Es un bracier con relleno – dijo en un murmuro.

Sukiyo harta de tanta palabrería sujeto a los jóvenes de las rejas y los llevo a ambos hasta el auto, era tarde no había tiempo para que lo estuvieran perdiendo, a empujones los metió al carro y los llevo a una sesión de fotografías.

En el trayecto el aire se había alivianado un poco, el pelinegro hacía preguntas sobre el trabajo y la doble vida, entre los hermanos respondían a cada una de ellas.

Al llegar a su destino Naruto o mejor Naruko fue atendida como una diva, llevada a cambiarse la ropa para las fotos, dejando solos a Sasuke y Sukiyo.

-Sabes no eres la primera persona que trae – comento en un momento mientras veían la sesión.

-¿De verdad?

-Comúnmente lo hace para alejar a las personas – explico – por ende a los que trae cambia su actitud para con él, a final siempre termino cambiándolo de instituto.

-Me parece lógico.

-Cuando te vi con él en la enfermería, pensé tal vez él si pueda salvarlo de su soledad.

-¿No crees que es mucha responsabilidad para mí?

-No importa después de todo es tu decisión.

Tenía que admitirlo estaba sorprendido pero entendió muy bien la mayoría de las cosas, pasaron dos horas más antes en la sesión ya casi terminaban.

-Oye Naruko-cham – dijo el camarógrafo - ¿Por qué no te tomas una foto con el chico que trajiste?

-¿no saldar de esta sala verdad? – pregunto con un coqueto dedo en su labio inferior

-No, serán para ustedes y ¿Qué te parece? – dicho esto fue por Uchiha para las fotos, sacaron barias parecían divertirse incluso, pero.

-Vamos Naruko-cham dale un beso – comento el camarógrafo, cosa que noo le agrado para nada al rubio.

-No creo que sea necesario – contesto

-Vamos Naru…

-NO, la sesión de fotos se terminó – no era una pregunta, era una orden. Se alejó del pelinegro, todos guardaron el equipo, ya no se podía hacer nada.

Se mandarían las fotos, más unos álbumes cuando estuvieran listos, y así se despidieron de todos, los tres se fueron juntos como llegaron.

-Bueno ahora si puedo cantar - dijo Naruto a un vestido de chica, cosa que no le gustó mucho el pelinegro.

-Espera un momento – comento el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa – yo le pedí a mi compañero de salón que cantara, no a la estrella de Naruko.

El rubio no lo podio creer lo que oyó, Sukiyo se alegró entendió que el Uchiha había aceptado la propuesta, solo esperaba que su hermana se dejara ayudar.

-Pueden dejarme aquí – pidió de pronto- mañana llevo la ropa a la escuela, lleva por favor mi uniforme.

El pelinegro Salió del auto despidiéndose con la mano, mientras caminaba era observado desde la ventana por las orbes azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Hermana – llamo la atención de ella sin despegar la vista de la ventana - ¿tú crees que me siga tratando como si nada?

-Escucha, lo que pase a partir de mañana te lo abras buscado tu solito – suspiro.

-Ya lo se

Por fin el auto continuo su camino, solo se podía esperar el resultado.


	5. Chapter 5

Melodia

El rubio llego temprano algo nervios, ¿porque? Por cómo podría reaccionar Uchiha claro está, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo lo trataría?, aunque pesando mejor estaba esperando que actuara como los demás, que lo ignorara y colocara a los demás en su contra, que lo fastidiaran todo el tiempo, para que al final su hermana no tuviera más opción que transferirlo de instituto y podre acabar con esta historia, siempre hacia lo mismo, busca huir de todo.

Cuando el pelinegro entro al salón, fue lo más normal del mundo como si lo de ayer no hubiese pasado de ser un mal sueño, lo cual extraño al rubio pensó en muchos escenarios menos en este, tan normal y pacífico, aunque para el n era nada normal acostumbrado ya a otras reacciones, aunque debía admitirlo estaba aliviado y alegre de que lo tratara como si nada. Como dijo llevo la ropa y la entrego y ni una palabra de la sesión de fotos lo cual alivio de cierta manera al rubio, quien quiere hablar de ¿cómo te ven los hombres cuando te trasvistes? , amenos él no.

En un momento Naruto le entrego las fotos que se tomaron juntos en un sobre, explicando que las mandaron esa en mañana cuando estuvieron listas ya que tenían prisa en hacer el álbum, Sasuke solo pude sonreír por la cara del otro se tiño de rojo cuando se las paso.

-¿Qué vas hacer algo después de clases? – pregunto tomando asiento, aun con el sobre en la mano.

-No nada ¿por?- lo miro con los ojos abierto de la curiosidad, esos ojos hermosos que atrapaban como un encanto perdiéndose en el azul cielo de estos.

En ese momento kiba le arranco el sobre de la mano, para divertirse un rato, asiéndolo reaccionar, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se levantaron a quitárselo pero en el intento se le cayó y todas las fotos salieron esparcidas por el suelo.

-¿¡conociste a Naruko-cham!? – Kiba no lo podía creer, de cierta forma se sentía traicionado, mientras el rubio quería que se abriera la tierra y lo mandara a otra parte.

-más o menos – respondió no dándole mucha importancia – ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy a la sala de juegos?

-No cambies el tema de conversación- grito Kiba, pero solo fue ignorado.

-¿y vamos? – volvió a preguntar mirando al rubio, mientras kiba hacia un escándalo.

El profesor entro, y todos se calmaron casi de inmediato cada cual en su asiento, Kiba estaba molesto por que no le dijo nada sobre su linda Naruko, después se las cobraría no lo dejaría hasta que confesara. Otro día aburrido de clase monótono como todos, más de uno bostezando, en receso Naruto llamo a su hermana para decirle de los planes de Uchiha, la cual le dio una larga lista de cosas que afectaría su otra imagen, pero le dio en permiso. También se podía ver a Kiba persiguiendo al pelinegro por todo el instituto, parecía sanguijuela.

Al final del día todos fueron a los a su destino, el Molesto de Kiba que no Habia dejado de fastidiar con el mismo tema, shikamaru básicamente lo obligaron, choji como siempre que se lo veía no importa donde comiendo. Para el Rubio era la primera vez que entraba a esos lugares, siempre ocupado con su otra vida no le quitaba tiempo para divertirse con alguien, se ganó las burlas de sus compañeros, con paciencia le explicaron cómo funcionaban, comenzó a juagar y banzo rápidamente, hasta jugar contra ellos y ganar varias veces seguidas, pero aseguraban que era suerte de principiante, ya en la tarde se fueron despidiendo, que dando solo Naruto y Sasuke.

-Ven, acompáñame un momento – dijo el pelinegro.

El rubio lo siguió automáticamente llegaron a una máquina de fotos instantáneas, con algo de duda se tomó las fotos, que repartieron a la mitad, había sido un lindo día, pudo disfrutarlo siendo un chico y haciendo cosas típicas con sus amigos, cosa que nunca pudo hacer. Salieron del lugar y caminar sin dirección, ninguno quería que el día terminar, era la primero vez que Sasuke se sentía tan bien con alguien, era raro eso pero le gustaba, sin darse cuanta llegaron a las orillas de una corriente de agua limpia, el sol se refleja dando un ambiente diferente, estaba solo el lugar, tranquilo.

-Gracias Sasuke – dijo sin mirarlo – me divertí mucho.

Naruto se acercó más al lugar y comenzó a cantar, (aquí estas es la versión completa espero les guste watch?v=OtfkOQc73SM )Uchiha se sentó en la grama para mirarlo, una canción triste, desde el momento que la escucho por primera vez se sintió atraído le daban una sensación única, pero el resto de las canciones no le daba la misma sensación como si no las cantara la misma persona. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas salían de sus oscuras orbes, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en los labios, una combinación de emocione lleno su corazón, sin mencionar la vista que tenía.

Los reflejos del sol de la tarde resplandecían contra los cabellos dorados, que bailaban al son del viento que semejabas a las olas del mar, contrastaban a la perfección con el cielo despejado que tenía por ojos, su piel, siempre se preguntó por que era tan bronceada para ser rubio pero en el momento era la combinación perfecta, lo más hermoso que había visto.

Naruto estaba feliz, siempre cantaba para muchas personas que no podían entender las canciones que él escribía, transmitían la pena que sentía cada una de ellas, la soledad, y hay en ese momento que solo le cantaba a una persona, que estaba llorando por un dolor que no le pertenecía. Termino la canción, Uchiha seco las lágrimas y caminaron juntos lado a lado, en completo silencio no era necesario las palabras, que dañarían el momento, después se separaron se despidieron con las mano hasta el siguiente día.

En sus casas cada uno se fue a acostar, sin cenar, sukiyo se alegró al ver a su hermano en ese estado de verdad le hacía falta un buen amigo. Muy alegres quería que el tiempo pasara más rápido.


	6. Chapter 6

descubierto

Naruto estaba muy animado a ir al instituto esa mañana, se levantó temprano sin ayuda del despertador, se dio un baño rápido, se vistió y acomodo lo mejor posible y bajo a comer.

-¿Adónde fuiste ayer, para amanecer de tan buen humor? – sukiyo estaba muy extrañada de verlo a esa hora.

-Fui con Sasuke y los chicos a la sala de juegos – respondió alegremente - ¿hermana ya están listos los álbumes?

-Si ¿Por qué? –ok esa mañana le habían cambiado a su hermano

-Necesito tres

-Ya te mandaron unas muestras están en la entrada.

-Gracias, como trabajan de rápido esas personas ¿no? –tomo el pan de la mesa y se lo llevo, también los álbumes – adiós, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Que no se te olvide que tienes ensayo para la coreografía del concierto – grito antes que se fuera su hermano, estaba actuando más extraño de lo común.

Naruto se fue muy animado a clase, Sukiyo aprovecho para entrar en el cuarto de su hermano, pudo ver que en el escritorio de este había canciones a medio terminar, eran alegres no como las que siempre escribía, y gustaban más que las que ella tenía que hacer para que presentara algo, se alegró mucho de diversas formas debía que conseguir la manera que siguiera así, ese tipo de canciones lo lanzarían a la fama. Al llegar el rubio repartió los albunés entre Kiba, Shikamaru el ultimo a Choji ya que Sasuke no lo quiso. El rostro de inuzuka al ver cada foto era de un pervertido, cosa que al rubio no le gustó mucho que se diga.

-No sé si quiero saber lo que hará con eso a solas – comento el Rubio

-Lo más seguro es que se masturbe – aseguro Shikamaru, el ojiazul se puso pálido, ocasionando las carcajadas del Uchiha.

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?-pregunto Shikamaru – podemos ver una peli en mi casa.

-Yo no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Naruto.

-¿puedo acompañarte? – el pelinegro se anime sabia a donde podía ir, y quería participar.

-¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo permiso para salir con alguien? – la ironía en cada frase hizo enojar a pelinegro.

-Cállate, quien pidió tu opinión – le grito enojado, para luego volver al rubio - y bien ¿puedo ir?

-Bueno su tú quieres - dijo mientras se acercaba una chica con el cabello rosa, con cara de pocos amigos y con intenciones de discutir.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces? – sonaba irritada – ¿no teníamos un compromiso tu y yo?

Uchiha se llevó a Sakura para conversar algo lejos del rubio, no le gusto ese tipo de interrupción de su parte la convenció para aplazarlo, para que lo dejara en paz, Naruto se sintió incomodo pero solo miro a escena.

-Shikamaru – se notaba cierta tristeza en el tono de voz - ¿Qué relación tienen esos dos?

-Ha, ellos se conocen desde niños – contesto con simpleza ignorando el tono de su voz – ¿por qué preguntas?

-No por nada

Comenzaron las clases, varios fueron regañados por no llevar la asignatura Shikamaru quedo un poco pensativo por la escena anterior pero o le dio mucha importancia porque la daba pereza sacar conjeturas. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, se veía al joven rubio esperar el auto frente el instituto, le dieron una palmada en la espalda, al darse cuenta quien era se alegró, ya que Sesuke si lo acompañaría.

El auto llego y subieron entre bromas, Uchiha sintió la mirada de Sukiyo por el retrovisor casi todo el camino lo cual lo incomodo, pero nunca lo demostraría. No fue muy distinto otro recorrido, aun le era impresionante la transformación pero solo podía mirar, esta vez Naruto se vistió algo deportivo, él también se cambió de ropa, fue obligado por la hermana del rubio.

Se dirigieron después a un estudio de baile, donde ya los estaban esperando, había cuatro bailarines y el coreógrafo, eran chicos bien parecidos y ejercitados, cuando Sasuke vio la confianza con la que trataban a Naruto no le gusto para nada, pero no podía hacer mucho, estaba hay como simple acompañante y espectador lo cual más le irritaba, sin más se sentó a un lado de la pista, verlo actuar como una chica bastante consentida aun le parecía extraño.

Los ensayos comenzaron colocando a Naruto en medio de los bailarines, los movimiento los pasos, cada acercamiento era observado de manera celosa, pero se controlaba, sin dejar que su incomodidad se reflejara en su rostro, en un momento Sukiyo se le acerco tomo la decisión de ignorarla, pero esta comenzó a hablar.

-¿te gusta, no es cierto? – pregunto ella en tono picaro, Uchiha trago grueso, no pensó ser descubierto tan rápido, no respondió.

-¿cuál de los dos será, Naruto o Naruko? Si me das a elegir creo que es mi hermano ¿verdad? – siguió hablando de forma juguetona, mientras Uchiha mantenía la calma.

-Pensó claramente lo que iba a decir por qué no sabía cómo reaccionaría la hermana – Naruto – respondió por fin casi en un susurro

-Eso es genial – dijo con los ojos brillantes – te voy a ayudar.

-1 yo puedo solo gracias, 2 no me interesa tu ayuda, 3 por que quisieras ayudarme en algo así. – podía reaccionar de todas la formas posibles pero esta era sin duda la más extraña y sospechosa.

-Solo quiero hacer a mi hermanito feliz – comento lo más seria posible, para parecer convincente, pero nadie mejor que él para conocer ese truco como la palma de su mano.

-Aja y yo soy un santo – creerle eso era imposible.

-Solo soy una buena hermana – Sasuke la miro con desconfianza, esas palabras jamás serian verdad no ante una persona cuerda – de acuerdo es que está escribiendo canciones muy alegres y eso sería muy bueno para la fama de Naruko.

-¿Tu vez a tu hermano como una mina de oro o como una persona? – no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero ya no le podía extrañarse en nada, las personas se mueven por el dinero – como ya dije no necesito ayuda.

-Bien como quieras – dijo como si aceptara, camino directo al centro del estudio captando la atención de todos – quiero que metan a ese chico en la corografía, junto a Naruko.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden directa que nadie en su santo juicio se atrevería a llevar la contraria, Uchiha se sorprendió mucho ante el acto, tuvo que obedecer, no hubo más opción que rehacer la corografía para poder incluir al nuevo integrante cuando estuvo listo se comenzaron de nuevo los ensayos, jamás se vio a la rubia de forma tan ridícula en el baile se tropezaba, equivocaba y parecía tan rígido como un edificio, se dio un descanso para aliviar la tensión.

-Ven acá Naruto tengo que hablar contigo amor – hablaba el coordinador de forma algo coqueta

-Baja la voz y no me llames así alguien puede oírte – le regaño mientras se acercaba

-No te preocupes, jamás me oirán.

Comenzaron a susurrar como si fuera muy confidencial, Uchiha sintió curiosidad pero no se acercó, en un momento Naruto se le subieron los colores a la cara y se alejó gritando

-Jama vuelvas a repetir eso – su voz era gruesa incluso más de lo común y para colmo acaban de entrar los demás integrante.

Todos quedaron en shock, sus mente no pudieron crear mentira creíble en tan poco tiempo, Naruto se puso a tontear y coquetear con los bailarines lo cual los distrajo de lo que había ocurrido, todos los demás dieron un suspiro de alivio a ver que la situación se relajaba fue un verdadero riesgo, Sukiyo regaño al rubio poco después del accidente algo así no podía volver a pasar.

El ensayo continuo hasta altas horas de la noche dejándolos agotados física y mentalmente con toso los cambios nuevos y los pasos fue demasiado. En el trayecto de regreso ambos jóvenes se durmieron hombro con hombro, Sukiyo los miraba con ternura por el retrovisor, ciertamente se veían muy lindos así, pero sin más llamo al Uchiha para que bajara estaban frente a su casa con sumo cuidado fue bajando, mientras acomodaba a Naruto en el asiento para marcharse.

Al llegar se fue directamente a la cama ya se bañaría por la mañana, estaba cansado, adolorido, estrazado y feliz, demasiadas emociones y para colmo la hermana interesada el rubio, de cirta forma seria interesante lo que inventara después, no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido ya mañana resolvería.


	7. Chapter 7

El Plan

Pasaron un par de semanas y entre salidas y obligaciones de Naruko los dos jóvenes se acercaban cada vez más, Sukiyo había acomodado los horarios para darle más oportunidad al Uchiha, también creado situaciones donde tendrían que estar juntos si o si, y aunque de cierta forma daba resultados ya que las canciones eran cada vez mejores, no eran los que ella deseaba necesitaba hermosas canciones y más rápido, quien mejor que ella que conocía a su hermano más que nadie. Tenía un súper de amor y no lo lograría de esta forma así que ideo un plan para que finalmente todo vaya mejor palan que llevaría a cabo con detenimiento y si todo salía bien se estarían declarando para el final del día ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Se acercaba el fin de semana era momento para llevar a cabo su plan de estas forma su hermano no tendría muchas opciones, pues no le gustaba salir los fines de semana para trabajo, así que con una excusa lo dejo en casa solo.

Llego al instituto con mala cara, quedarse solo no le gustaba, he invitar a alguien solo tenía una opción Uchiha Sasuke como concia su secreto no se iba a extrañar la manera tan rara de su habitación, ni el resto de sus cosas su pesar no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué esa cara? – le pregunto el pelinegro.

-mi hermana va a salir y me dejara solo –suspiro con pesadez - ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hoy?- fue como un balde de agua fría, no se esperaba que la hermana del rubio hiciera tal cosa.

-He…?

-Es que no me gusta quedarme solo en casa, ¿si puedes verdad? – coloco ojos de cachorro abandonado cosa que nadie podía resistir.

-De acuerdo – excepto solo para que dejar de mirarlo así – les diré a mis padres.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – Kiba había llegado arrastrando a los demás compañeros – nos vas a dejar por fuera.

-Puedo dejarlo ir, pero no pasar la noche en mi casa – sentencio sin mas

-¿y por qué Sasuke si puede quedarse? – parecía un niño asiendo un berrinche.

-Mi hermana solo dijo que podía invitar a una persona – mintió, jamás diría la verdad.

-Vamos Naru di que si

-¿naru? No me vuelvas a llamar así, entiendes – el apodo lo hizo enojar de sobremanera.

Una discusión sin sentido alguno comenzó, termino con la llegada de Sasuke que les reclamo a ambos, había conseguido el permiso de sus padres rogando un poco pero luego les explicaría mejor, la aburrida clase comenzó entre la poca atención prestada al profesor y juegos entre ellos, igual en receso, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin terminaron las clases, todos se pegaron a Naruto y Sasuke para que no los dejaran embarcados.

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, muy linda, no muy grande pero llamaba la atención por el jardín, todos pasaron y se sentaron en la sala, el rubio fue por refrescos y golosinas a la cocina y algunos juegos de video en su cuarto, el rubio hizo todo lo posible para que ninguno se moviera de la sala Uchiha se dio cuenta y lo ayudaba de vez en cuando pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

Al final Naruto termino casi corriéndolos de la casa, no era que no los quería en ella sino que querían recorrerla y eso no lo iba a permitir, después de que se fueran Uchiha tuvo acceso a la esa habitación que protegía ten celosamente y con muchas razones. Era la más rara combinación de estilos completamente diferentes, entre tacones y zapatillas deportivas, faldas de tachones y boleros con blusas de colores brillantes y llamativos comprado con los pantalones y camisetas en todo el lugar, pinturas y cosméticos de belleza femenina en contraste con las gorras y muñequeras sobre la cómoda con espejo, en el suelo revistas deportivas y do farándulas, lo más extraño como si durmieran dos personas muy distintas en la misma habitación.

Naruto estaba nervioso solo miraba al Uchiha como recorría su cuarto con toda la calma del mundo, él quería saber la opinión del pelinegro ante su cuarto jamás nadie aparte de su hermana había entrado así que estaba muy ansioso no era el mejor escenario para nadie, pero no tenía ningún problema porque ya sabía cuál era su secreto. Susake se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Usumaki tenía que hacer algo para calmarlo, poco le importaba perder parte de orgullo allí, después de todo nadie más lo sabría.

-¿Es difícil caminar en tacones? – la pregunta sorprendió de sobremanera al rubio

-He… no... no cuando te acostumbras –tuvo duda al responder, que tenía que ver eso en el caso

-Quiero intentarlo – sonrió al ver la cara de asombro del rubio ante su idea - ¿Qué talla usas?-

Para fortuna de la iniciativa del Uchiha, aunque de verdad no lo esperaba, eran de la misma talla de zapatos, ambos tenían el pie pequeño. Le coloco unos ya usados anteriormente, para que no le molestaran tanto aunque con el simple hecho de ser tacón de 8 cm punta fina, era suficiente para alguien que solo usa zapatos casuales, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

-Si logras llegar hasta mí, te dejo dormir con migo – reto al pelinegro, quería divertirse un rato.

-En la misma cama – si era su idea hay que sacarle ventaja

-Si claro, como tú quieras- estaba seguro de que no lo lograría, después de todo a él le había tomado tiempo caminar sin tambalease.

Uchiha parecía un cordero recién nacido, tenia las piernas abiertas para medio equilibrase mientras estas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina, el rubio comenzó a reírse ante la escena los pasos eran cortos y tambaleantes, a ese paso lo alcanzaría ya entrada la noche, comenzó a avanzar lento, extendiendo sus manos como pidiendo ayuda, pero era un reto, cuando ya estaba cerca de Naruto, este se preocupó no quería compartir la coma con él.

Faltaban como dos pasos cuando se le doblo el pie y cayó al suelo, eso no le importó pero le dolió el orgullo, después de todo había sacado algo bueno de su ocurrencia, pero ni eso pudo conseguir. Nuevamente el rubio lo ayudo a levantarse y lo sentó en la cama salió del cuarto a la cocina, al volver tenía una compresa de agua tibia le quito los tacones y coloco la compresa en el pie doblado.

-No quiero que me culpes si sete hincha el tobillo – dijo agachado frente al Uchiha atendiendo.

-No te culparía, después de todo fue mi idea – dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para ver lo que hacía su compañero.

Naruto levanto la mirada para seguir hablando pero quedo congelado su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Uchiha, miro las orbes negras que lo atraparon al instante, tenía la mente en banco y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, le era incomodo estar tan cerca, por otro lado el Pelinegro le encanto se tono en las mejillas de su compañero los ojos abiertos de la impresión que mostraba el lindo color de estos, mejor oportunidad no podría tener, de cierta forma le agradeció a Sukiyo la iniciativa pero jamás se lo diría. El momento era casi mágico Sasuke se acercó lentamente para que el rubio no hullera, pero el sonido del celular los alerto a los dos, rompiendo el encanto.

Naruto contesto muy nervioso la llamada estaba ruborizado que al principio, Uchiha suspiro frustrado, ese había sido un buen momento. Sukiyo llamaba para saber cómo estaba su querido hermano y se alegró al saber quién le estaba haciendo compañía su plan iba viento en popa, al terminar la llamada el rubio aún seguía con los colores en el rostro y el nerviosismo no ayudaba, así que nuevamente tomo la iniciativa.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir? – como por arte de magia el rubio se calmo

-Aquí – contesto con simpleza – pero en el suelo – aclaro rápido.

Se acostaron tarde en una conversión entretenida pero sin ningún caso, Uchiha vio las canciones a medio escribir sobre el escritorio del rubio intento convencerlo de que las cantara, pero este se negó alegando lo obvio, que no estaban listas, al fin se fueron a dormir sin dejar de pensar en el accidente, Naruto se alegró pero jamás diría sus sentimientos en voz alta era más vergüenza que otra cosa, mientras Saseke solo podía estar enojado, que le pasa a Sukiyo quería ayudarlo o dar todo pero eso lo arreglaría mañana tenía otra oportunidad de estar a solas con el rubio

* * *

hola, les tengo que pedir un favor

necesito una canción que Naruto le pueda dedicar a Sasuke, le agradecería mucho sus sugerencias.


	8. Chapter 8

Confeción

En la mañana despertaron con pereza sentados en sus lugares se quedaron viendo por algunos minutos en silencio, esperando la reacción del otro, pero al final solo pudieron dar una tímida sonrisa, salieron a desayunar cocinaron entre los dos algo sencillo, ya que Uchiha no quería comer ramen, se sentaron a comer mientras conversaban de manera amena, la mañana era tranquila y se sentían bien en compañía del otro.

El celular de Naruto sonó terminando la atmosfera tan relajada que tenían era, Sukiyo queriendo volver a ayudar, informo de una notica en el televisor que hablaba de Naruko, el rubio fue corriendo hasta el aparato que se encontraba en la sala, con curiosidad el pelinegro lo siguió, se le vio cambiando canales a lo loco como si supiera que buscaba, cuando se paró repentinamente.

En la pantalla se veía a Karin otra cantante como Naruko, habían cantado barias canciones juntas parecían llevarse bien y se compañeras, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, no se toleraban, estando juntas en una misma habitación lo más seguro era que correría sangre, la forma en que llego a la fama era más por los chismes y problemas que por talento propio, cuando la citaban a una entrevista era mayormente para causar conflictos, para los demás famosos.

\- _Mi querida amiga Naruko_ – se oía de la pantalla – _jamás la he visto interesada en salir un chico._

\- Como se atreve esa oportunista de segunda – a los ojos de Sasuke el rubio no era la misma persona con la que se levantó esa mañana, de verdad le habían afectado esas las palabras si tenía que admitirlo era gracioso de cierta forma.

-_ La verdad es que comienzo a sospechar…_\- era obvio hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, causándole una ligera risa a Uchiha.

\- No te atrevas a decirlo – era la gota que derramo el vaso se estaba metiendo en algo muy serio.

\- _que es una chica Yuri_ – el televisor se apagó sin terminar la entrevista.

La cara de Naruto era de indignación total como se atrevía ella a decir eso, claro tenia bases ya que como Naruko en realidad es un hombre no tenía por qué hacer semejante cosa, el pelinegro se aguantaba las ganas de reír, verlo actuar de esa forma no era común.

\- Esa idiota, oportunista, sin talento – el rubio comenzó un monologo en voz alta – la voy a destruir esto no se va a quedar así lo juro.

\- Si te das cuenta de que actúas como una chica mimada verdad - no era para tanto, ya estaba exagerando.

Había dado en el clavo jamás pensó enojar de esa forma a Naruto, parecía una arpía, su cabello se solto y comenzaba a moverse como si tuviera vida propia lo hacían ver más grande y de cierta forma hasta atemorizante, si él tenía un lado femenino le habían dado de lleno, y su comentario no ayudaba.

\- ¿se conocen? – era avió que sí, pero debía distraerlo.

\- Cantamos juntas un par de veces – se calmó por arte de magia, para relatar la historia - también estaba gaara.

Claro gaara salto a la fama al mismo tiempo que Naruko, se llevaban bien comúnmente siempre cantaban juntos, pero se retiró de la noche a la mañana por que se apasiono por el arte, claro que hubo un rumor muy que corrió a lo largo y ancho, pero tal como apareció se esfumo.

\- En fin al final del concierto, la muy sínica beso a gaara y eso la catapulto a la fama – término de contar.

\- Que trágico – la verdad no le importaba mucho, pero era eso o su enojo - ¿y la rivalidad de dónde nace?

\- Que ese mismo día, antes del concierto gaara dijo que yo le gustaba o bueno Naruko le gustaba, para que no lo ligaran con Karin, lo cual dio lugar a un triángulo amoroso inexistente.

\- Tiempo – corto de inmediato el relato, el hecho de la confesión lo descoloco – ¿y él sabía?

\- Claro que sí - el pelinegro se congelo no esperaba tal cosa, ¿podía sentir celos en este punto? – claro que era solo para sacarse de encima a Karin, pero le bailo de bien poco, lo empujo a dejar la fama, aunque la verdad no le importó mucho que se diga.

Iban a seguir conversando pero el celular nuevamente los distrajo, Sukiyo llamo para informar de un plan en contra de esa infamia, de cierta forma el pelinegro lo agradecía la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo algo extraño.

\- _Vallan al parque de diversiones, ya mande un paparazzi, vístanse bien no escatimen en gastos_ – y sin más corto la llamada.

Con una explicación rápida al pelinegro que no le quedaba más opción, para su fortuna, termino aceptando salir con "Naruko" se dieron un rápido baño y se vistieron, con Uchiha hubo problemas ya que el rubio era un poco más delgado y bajo, pero no mucho en realidad, Naruto no sabía bien hacerse las colas por sí mismo una le quedaba más arriba que la otra, fue el pelinegro que termino de acomodarle el cabello, también escogió algo que se pusiera ya que una falda no sería muy buena opción, con un pantalón pescadores con adornos de flores y una blusa de boleros le parecieron mejor.

Tomaron el autobús aunque Naruko llevaba unos lentes oscuros el cabello siempre la delataba, eran sin duda el centro de atención de los pasajeros, el rubio llevaba un bolso con un cambio de ropa de hombre y una gorra, si no el paparazzi jamás le perdería la pista.

Los presentes miraban, tomaban fotos y pedían autógrafos, cosa que no agrado a Sasuke ya que lo le gustaba mucho compartir, por fin llegaron al parque de diversiones, era el más conocido y con razón era bastante grande, Naruko se dio cuenta de la presencia del paparazzi, el muy descuidado se dejaba ver de vez en cuando.

Comenzaron el recorrido muy animados, Sasuke tomo la mano de su acompañante, los colores se fueron a la cara del rubio, la verdad le agradaba pero no esperaba que él lo hiciera, se unían cada vez más en el recorrido, Uchiha metió a empujones al ojiazul a la casa del terror y este se colgó de su brazo temblando.

\- Sasuke por favor salgamos – era un hilo de voz apenas audible.

\- Venga Naruto salte un poco del personaje – lo había tomado como broma.

El rubio se aferró más fuerte a su brazo, Uchiha lo miro y se dio cuenta que no estaba actuando, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con una pequeña lagrima y estaba temblado, se sintió mal opr no darse cuenta antes, acaricio la cabeza del rubio sorprendiéndolo después lo cargo en brazos al estilo princesa, Naruto solo se aferró a su cuello, no importaba como mientras lo sacaran de ese lugar.

Lo sentó en un banco no muy lejano, y fue a comprarle un helado mientras se calmaba, solo se quedó hay sentado calmando sus nervios cuando Uchiha llego.

\- Lo siento –

\- No te preocupes – se agacho frente a él y le dio el helado – todos le tienen miedo a algo.

\- ¿y tú a que le temes? – Uchiha no contesto como decirle de buenas a primeras que tenía miedo de lo rechazara, gradación también que no insistiera en la pregunta.

Se quedaron sentados mientras miraban a un lugar frente a ellos, inconscientemente el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante. Al terminarse el helado siguieron el recorrido, solo faltaba la noria, subieron sentándose uno frente al otro, seguidos por el paparazzi a una distancia que el considerable "aceptable". Al llegar casi a lo más alto, Uchiha se llenó de valor.

\- Sabes Naruko – comenzó a hablar, el corazón de Naruto se llenó de dolor no le gusto que él, le dijera así –quiero hacer algo muy importante ¿me podrías ayudar?

\- Claro Sasuke – cambio la voz, y serró los ojos para contener la tristeza.

\- Yo me enamore, quiero que me ayudes a decirle.

\- Por supuesto, pero debes decirme, quien es – lastima no se podía bajar de ese juego.

\- Su nombre es Usumaki Naruto – lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin dudar en sus palabras.

\- ¿! Naruto¡? – no esperaba tal cosa, se sentía feliz y emocionado.

\- Sí, es chico extraño – comentaba como si no estuviera allí – cuando llego al salón no pude quitar mis ojos de él, al competir supe que era digno de respeto y al compartir con él n quise dejarlo solo, cuando me mostro su secreto supe que quería alejarme, pero no me fui, me acerque más y ahora no quiero que se valla de mi lado.

\- … - eso lo tomo desprevenido, pero estaba feliz – Sasuke yo… yo tam… - estaba tan nervioso que no podía organizar sus palabras.

\- No digas nada – se levantó para sentarse a un lado de su compañero – no es necesario.

Se acercaron para besarse, cosa que esperaban los dos pero ninguno lo diría jamás, Naruto lo abrazo para estar más cerca, se separaron por falta de aire, tanto sentimiento que estaban reprimidos, iban corriendo libres ahora, se quedaron abrazados en un silencio cómodo, hasta que la noria se detuvo y bajaron, era hora de volver a casa, pero primero deshacerse del paparazzi.


	9. Chapter 9

Juntos

Deshacerse del paparazzi no fue tan complicado, Naruto se metió al baño de chicas algo apenado, pero ya algo más acostumbrado a esperar la llegada de alguna chica, era más manera más fácil de despistar a su perseguidor. Al llegar una pareja de amigas fue sencillo convencer a una de cambiarse la ropa, después de todo quien no quiere ropa de diseñador, le explico la situación en la que estaba, y se ofreció a ayudar, se encerraron en los cubículos y el cambio fue total, ya el rubio no parecía una chica, recogiendo su cabello y escondiéndolo bajo la gorra pasaría desapercibido, la otra chica de cabello castaño oscuro hizo lo mismo con un sombrero, ella salió primero al recibir las instrucciones.

La chica se encontró con el Uchiha fuera de los baños, pensando que era el chico adecuado para cualquier famosa, sentía envidia de que su novio no fuera tan apuesto, Sasuke la llevo a comer un algodón de azúcar, siendo seguidos por el paparazzi, dándole oportunidad a Nauto que saliera del baño sin ser visto, por lo menos no por el paparazzi.

El rubio le hizo una señal a su compañero, el cual le quito el sombrero a la chica que estaba con él, el cabello de la chica desconcertó al paparazzi, que no noto cuando el pelinegro también se le escabullo. Ambos se reunieron en la parada de autobús, Uchiha tomo la mano del ojiazul haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas, subieron en silencio rumbo a casa de Naruto.

Dentro del autobús la emisora de radio hablaba del nuevo disco de Naruko y de su canción promocional, cosa que avergonzó al rubio a más no poder, le había pedido ayuda a su hermana para terminar la canción por lo cual no quedo como su idea principal pero algo bastante cercano a lo que quería, que colocaran la canción fue demasiado abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojado más de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible ( watch?v=7IXGC4WinmU aquí está la canción espero les guste) compuso la canción después del incidente en el ascensor, que sufrieron en una de las tantas reuniones de Naruko.

Flashback

Estaban en un edificio de grabación, estaban todos muy ocupados con las nuevas canciones todas escritas por Naruko, se dirigían al 5 piso en el elevador solo estaban el rubio y el pelinegro, ya que sukiyo se había quedado en planta baja para resolver unos asuntos, conversando de cualquier cosa intentado no prestar atención a la música horrible que ponías, como era posible tener esa música si era un estudio de grabación, el ascensor se detuvo de repente, dejándolos a oscuras.

Naruto le tenía pánico a los fantasmas así que la situación no era la mejor para él, porque aunque no les gustaban de vez en cuando veía películas de terror, pero todas concordaban que los ascensores no eran buena opción menos si pasaba algo así, Uchiha noto el nerviosismo del rubio si bien no lo atribuyo a losfantasmas si al encierro.

-Calma nos van a sacar pronto – le hablo para calmarlo.

-Yo no estoy asustado - todo su cuerpo temblaba de forma sutil, haciéndole gracia al pelinegro.

-Si claro como digas – se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazo – no estás solo calma, veras que pronto vamos a salir.

El ojiazul no contesto nada, ni se quejó por el abrazo, sino que reafirmo la unión que tenían en ese momento y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke, se quedaron así esperando que algo ocurriera, pasaron unos minutos y los dos estaban sentados en el suelo pero aun abrazados.

-¿crees que tarden mucho? – el rubio ya n tenia tanto miedo se sentía protegido entre los brazos de Sasuke.

-No lo sé – ya estaba preocupado, no era que no le gustaba estar asá per de verdad se estaban tardando – ya deberían estar buscándonos – comento mientras comenzaba a jugar con el larga cabello de su acompañante.

-Sabes me agrada que estés aquí con migo – no había rastro de mal intención o doble sentido en aquellas palabras – me agrada tenerte cerca.

-A mí también me gusta mucho – tal vez si no fuera por la situación seria buena ocasión para una declaración.

-Yo quería decir que… que tú me… - no pudo terminar la frase pues el ascensor comenzó a funcionar repentinamente.

No podía seguir con la confesión se había perdido el momento, se levantaron y por fin salieron del encierro, Sukiyo abrazo fuertemente a su hermano con mucha preocupación, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro, no lo iba a negar no tenía caso, era la primera persona que no lo rechazo algo debía significar, pero ¿cómo se lo diría? O en el peor de los casos ¿aún lo seguiría aceptando?

Fin del Flashback

Uchiha se reía por la letra de la canción y en ese momento ya no tenía sentido esa letra, almenos no en ese momento, apretó la mano de su compañero para reconfortarlo estaba tan sonrojado que sus mejillas parecían unas cerezas, era tierno de admirar. El resto del viaje lo pasaron lanzándose miradas discretas y pequeños gestos llenos de ternuras, la verdad los dos estaban ansiosos de llegar.

Bajaron cerca de la casa del rubio sin soltarse las manos, recibiendo mala miradas de las personas a su alrededor, no les importaba en lo absoluto estaban felices, llegaron a casa algo nerviosos, Naruto fue a bañarse primero mientras pensaba en miles de cosas, ¿estaba bien continuar por donde iba la situación? ¿Cómo sería estar con él? O peor ¿Qué pasa su Sukiyo llega?, demasiado para pensar en ese momento. Sasuke también estaba con un debate interno no sabía cuándo llegaría la hermana del rubio, no quería dejarlo solo, menos ahora, si bien sabia de relaciones homosexuales había investigado del tema desde hacía tiempo estaba seguro de que el rubio accediera, solo rezaba por que todo se prestara.

Recién Uchiha salía de la ducha y vio a el rubio sentad frente a la cómoda, solo tenía la toalla de baño en la cintura y un gran sonrojo en el rostro mientras se hacía una clineja en su cabello, al pelinegro se acercó y le quito el cabello a medio trenzar para terminarlo el, una vez lista se inclinó y beso el hombro del ojiazul, un escalofrió corrió por su columna, era la primera vez que se sentía así se dio vuelta para buscar el rostro de su compañero, este busco los labios del rubio per un dedo lo detuvo.

-Sasuke esta es mi primera vez – menciono con timidez casi un susurro

-¿con un hombre? – comento en tono burlón – no me sorprende

-No, enserio es la primera –

-Pero ¿Por qué? – no era normal ya que Naruto mal n estaba.

-Mírame – Usumaki se levantó de la silla de golpe con la toalla en la cintura – yo no soy precisamente el tipo de chico que las mujeres buscan.

Naruto eres hermoso, que importa lo demás, pero ahora yo estoy a tu lado y créeme no me quiero ir – el tono de seguridad en cada palabra lleno de confianza a su compañero.

Uchiha abrazo a su compañero, este estaba más relajado, tenía más confianza de cierta se sentía seguro cuando estaba con él, no quiso pensar en las personas con las que seguro estuvo antes ya no encajaban en ese momento tan especial.

El rubio se dejó conducir por el pelinegro hasta la cama y se acostó en esta cómodamente, mientras Uchiha se sentó en la orilla se acercó para besar al rubio de manera lenta al principio y fue incrementando el ritmo mientras le acariciaba el pecho y comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones, el rubio se puso nervioso he intento alejar a su compañero empujándolo, pero Uchiha profundizo el beso dejando a Naruto sin fuerzas para oponerse.

Por falta de aire Uchiha se alejó y quedo impactado por la visión que tenía, una capa de sudor cubria la piel del rubio que parecía brillar con la luz de la lámpara estaba ruborizado y con la respiración acelerada y sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto le atrapaban lo miraban temblorosos y vacilantes, solo pensó lo hermoso que era. Se subió a la cama sobre su compañero, este extendió la mano tímido y recorrió con los dedos el pecho del pelinegro, este tomo la mano y la coloco sobre su corazón que latía con rapidez estaba emocionado y nervioso se sentía como si fuera virgen, se abrazaron otra vez y comenzaron a besarse de forma demandante las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo desconocido queriendo descubrí cada cosa de este, bajo a las piernas para poder acomodarse mejor entre ellas y unir más sus cuerpos, para el rubio era un sin fin se sensaciones era nuevo para el pero le agradaba estar con Sasuke este comenzó a recorrer el cuello del rubio entre besos y ligeros pasando por su pecho y estomago intento bajar más pero la manos de un rubio jadeante y apenado tapando su miembro lo detuvieron.

Una risita se escapó de los labios del pelinegro el pudor de su compañero era algo tierno, volvió a besarlo mientras movía lentamente las manos del lugar, comenzó a estimular el miembro del rubio, robándole gemidos de placer. No era la primera vez que Naruto se masturbaba pero si con un compañero era nuevo sentir el escalofrió a cada rose, beso, perdido en sus pensamientos y sensaciones no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro bajo repartiendo besos, sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre su miembro intento alejarlo pero el placer n le permitió moverlo, su respiración fuerte y gemía alto, cuando llego al clímax corriéndose dentro de la boca del pelinegro.

-¿quieres que siga? – de cierta manera no se sentía seguro, no condones o lubricante.

-¿Qué? – aun no coordinaba bien - ¿y tú?

-Escucha, te puede doler mucho si contamos – suspiro audiblemente – además no creo detenerme

-Está bien – ya estaban hay después de todo no, para que echarse a tras – solo se amable.

Uchiha solo asintió, metió los dedos en su boca para humedecerlos y después se dirigió a la entrada de su compañero, acaricio la entrada para acostumbrar la sensación, lentamente introdujo un digito para no lastimar al rubio, este reacciono incomodo ante la invasión.

-¿te duele? - pregunto preocupado

-No realmente – el rubio tenía los fuertemente ojos cerrados – pero es incómodo y extraño.

Introdujo otro digito, para el rubio si fue más doloroso, Uchiha lo beso mientras movía los dedos, buscaba el punto de placer del rubio, sabía que sería difícil para él en su primera vez enrealidad no quería verlo mal, repentinamente el cuerpo del rubio reacciono encorvando la espalda y un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Retiro los dedos no estaba muy seguro de que fuera sufímente, pero su miembro clama por algo de atención, abrió más las piernas del rubio, acomodo su miembro en la entrada y comenzó a empujar lentamente, Naruto se aferró a los hombros de su compañero calvando las uñas.

-Sasuke duele – sus orbes se llenaban de lagrimas

-Lo sé, solo intenta relajarte – quería calmarlo

-Para ti es fácil decirlo

-Ya está dentro – para Uchiha era una tortura, estaba muy apretado per se contuvo –

En eso momento el temor de ambos se cumplió, con llegada de Sukiyo se dirigió directo al cuarto de su hermano, tomo aire para gritas que había llegado estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un gemido la detuvo en el acto no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber lo que pasaba allí dentro el plan había salido mejor de lo que ella había planeado, se desinflo de golpe, pero no sería tan mala hermana como para interrumpir así que se fue a su habitación, ya los regañaría mañana.

Adentro Uchiha ya se había comenzado a mover lentamente, el rubio soportaba las oleadas de dolor como podía, estuvieron así unos momentos cuando el rubio comenzó a sentir placer entre el dolor era una combinación extraña jamás pensó, sus gemidos se volvieron de puro placer cosa que hizo que el pelinegro acelerar el ritmo de las envestidas pasaron unos minutos en ese placentero ejercicio hasta que llegaron al clímax, Uchiha se vino dentro del rubio y este mancho el abdomen de ambos, se quedaron acostado a esperar recuperar el aliento, el pelinegro salió de él y se recostó a su lado.

-¿está bien? – pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

-Si, sol algo cansado –

-Entonces vamos a dormir – lo abrazo con fuerza.

Feliz Naruto también se abrazó a pelinegro para dormir junto en un enredo de brazos y piernas, sin querer cambiar nada de ese lindo día.


	10. Chapter 10

Descubiertos

Una hermosa mañana, las aves cantando como todos los días, en la casa Usumaki la primera en levantar fue Sukiyo, ignorando el hecho de que su hermano seguía durmiendo con su ahora novio fue a la cocina por un poco de café, mientras leía el periódico, por piedad hacia su lindo hermano cancelo todas las citas de Naruko por ese día que no le caería nada mal, siguiendo con su rutina se propuso a dar un sorbo al café cuando abrió el periódico, el contenido de primera plana le hizo escupir la bebida y le arruino, n solo el día, sino también el mes y el año completo.

Corrió deprisa a la habitación que había ignorado, le importaba un pepino interrumpirles un lindo primer despertar en pareja, entro de golpe y el sonido de la puerta contra la pared les despertó, en medio del susto ambos estaban rojos hasta as orejeras, miraban a una enojada Sukiyo, sin moverse ni un centímetro para evitar que se moviera la cobija que los cubría, el peor escenario sin mencionar lo vergonzosa de la situación.

PAR DE TORTOLOS LOS ESPERO EN LA COCINA EN 5 MINUTOS – hablo macabramente, y cerró la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrió.

Los jóvenes es tomo unos segundos volver del shock, en un intento de obedecer el mandato de su hermana, para evitar que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba, Naruto se levantó de la cama rápidamente para vestirse con lo primero que cállese en su mano, no pudo estar de pie mucho tiempo, cayó al suelo de rodillas por la punzada en la espalda baja, lo dejo ahí tirado y tan rojo como un tomate. Sasuke se levantó como un resorte para ayudarlo a levantarse, a la final el rubio término siendo ayudado incluso para llegar a la cocina.

A llegar estaba Sukiyo sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa estaba el periódico cumpable de todo el alboroto, sin comentar nada se acercaron para ver la noticia lo cual los dejo muy sorprendidos

¿me pueden explicar que significa esto? – hay en primera plana una gran foto del beso que se dieron en la noria y un enunciado en letras grandes y rojas "Un chico en la vida de Naruko" - ¿saben acaso lo que significa? – Sukiyo estaba al borde de un colapso de nervios - Sasuke tendrá que llevar una doble vida también, no contigo seria triple.

Cálmate y respira un poco esto se puede resolver – el pelinegro intentaba mantener la calma, y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Y tu Naruto, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- dijo apuntándolo, este se había mantenido ajeno a la discusión en una pose analítica mientras miraba a foto.

¿cómo tomo esta foto? – como si hubiese dicho lo más importante del mundo, los presentes quedaron meditando a respuesta un momento.

Es qué importancia tiene ahora – grito Sukiyo para haceros despertar – ahora tu NOVIO será perseguido por los reporteros, no te das cuenta que se lo comerán vivo.

Si, ¿pero qué podemos hacer ahora?

Muy fácil – Uchiha ya estaba harto de ser ignorado – Sukiyoo inventa una historia para mí con Naruko que sea lo más creíble posible, y por favor que no sean como las canciones que tu escribes eso es demasiado meloso.

Algún problema con mis canciones – comento irritada que a él no le gustaran no significa que a los demás igual.

La verdad todo. Naruto lo ciento per tendré que salir con ella por un tiempo – tomo la mano del mencionado ara darle un ligero beso – ¿no te importa?

Cuando pensé que no te tendría que compartir con ella, que fastidio – un puchero infantil y encantador apareció en un rostro, arrancándole un suspiro al pelinegro.

Chico admiro tu valentía, pero de verdad no tienes ni idea de en donde te has metido – la voz de Sukiyo era sincera.

Sasuke llamo a su casa ese día tampoco podía regresar ya les aclararía después lo de Naruko, eso sí era un problema ya medio había mencionado el gusto por el chico y ahora esto tendría mucho que explicar, se quedó en casa del rubio para crear, aprender, memorizar y corregir la historia nueva. Estuvieron todo el día discutiendo para terminar con barias páginas para estudiar más pronto y rápido posible, ya que los reporteros seguramente ya estarían tras su pista, Uchiha se fue ya tarde a su casa donde la verdad no quería llegar pero no tenía más opción.

Al llegar intento no llamar la atención de nadie, espera que solo estuviese su mamá en casa a esa hora, pero que gran erro, a abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su serio y hasta serio punto enojado padre esperándolo detrás de esta.

Qué bueno que por fin te dignaste a acompañarnos – se notaba enojado, haciendo tragar grueso al pelinegro.

La verdad a su padre no le importaba mucho el hecho de que saliera con un chico, ya que era la primera persona de la que hablaba en su familia, a su familia le agrado el hecho, jamás pensaron que se buscaría algo serio pero esto era demasiado, si quería fama n era la forma de buscarla engañar a tantas personas no era algo de un Uchiha digno. Siguió a su padre hasta la sala donde estaba su hermano mayor y su madre con los brazos cursados, no había dudas verdad estaba en problemas.

Esto tiene una explicación muy buena – intento defenderse apenas entro.

No quiero que pienses que un regaño – informo el Fugaku.

He? – no se esperaba esto

si de verdad te interesa el chico del que nos hablaste, lo vas a dejar – la esta vez no tan duce voz de su madre fue la que hablo esta vez y no era un pregunta era casi una orden.

Ya va déjenme expli….

No Sasuke, tu escucha – su hermano se levantó para hablar – tú mismo dijiste que lo querías y ahora haces semejante cosa.

YA DEJENME HABAR

Con paciencia explico la situación y no hubo más opción de que explicarles todo para que dejaran en paz, de primera mano ninguno le creyó, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que decía su hijo era verdad era algo tonto, de tantas excusas que se pudo haber inventado era la peor, pero Sasuke ya se había preparado con las pruebas necesarias para convencer a quien sea de su palabra, claro que algo de ayuda de Sukiyo para no complicar demasiado la situación y a verdad les sirvió de mucho, con a mayor cara de confusión lo dejaron tranquilo, ya con la mente más clara le pedirían mejores explicaciones a tan suceso.

Como era posible tal cosa pudiera asar de verdad, pero a pobre de Itachi su hermano mayor le fue peor que a todos le cayó la información, era fanático de Naruko, lo cual dio pie a una limpieza general en su habitación, aunque más que limpieza era arrojara la basura todo lo concerniente a la ídolo, como alguien como él había caído tan bajo, en ese momento no pudo hacer más que pensar en compañeros de universidad que al igual que él les encantaba a cantante, después de ayudar a su hermano en la "Limpieza" y estudiar hasta entrada la noche se acostó a dormir mañana seria su primer día como novio de la súper estrella, que cosa interesante le esperaba.

* * *

Me gustaría decirles que el teclado de mi computador las letras ( Ñ) tienen problemas, no es una excusa, es para informar (al que le interese) ya los demás errores si son míos


	11. Chapter 11

Presentación

La mañana siguiente en la casa de los Uchiha hubiese sido como cualquier otra, claro si se ignoraba el ruido de los reporteros en la calle, el desayuno más raro para la familia, todos en silencio escuchando los cuchicheos desde a puerta, mal día para salir de casa per no tenían de otra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le pidió a su hermano que levara a instituto, no le gustaba ir en carro menos ahora que recorría la ruta con el rubio, pero después e explicaría.

Para su mala suerte en la puerta de instituto se encontraba el doble de reporteros que en su casa, sería un largo día, con desanimo bajo del auto para enfrentarlos, inmediatamente fue rodeado por los reporteros con un sinfín de preguntas acerca de la relación, de su vida, y cosas personales. A codazos y el paso más rápido que le permitieron, camino para salir de ese aprieto, respondiendo a todo con un seco y monótono "sin comentarios", ni su mirada asesina funciono con esa gente.

Cansado llego por fin al salón pudo ver a sonrisa burlona de su rubio novio, que tenía el cabello recogido en un moño alto, era más extraño verlo así era que verlo normalmente con su cola de caballo, en un intento por acercarse para saludarlo, no se dio cuenta de que Kiba le había saltado en sima y lo tiro al suelo, dejando helado al ojiazul.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- Kiba estaba al borde de las lágrimas- y estoy enamorado de ella.

-Cálmate un poco, además jamás a conociste – se movía intentando sacárselo de encima.

-Pero yo la amaba – ya estaba llorando y moqueando sobre él.

-Cállate y quítate de encima que me estas ensuciando todo – reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse dejando tirado a Kiba.

Naruto se rio a sus anchas de semejante escena se ganó una mala mirada del pelinegro que le paro la risa en seco, Kiba se pasó toda la clase lamentando su mala suerte en el amor y odiando a su amigo, ya se le pasaría, entre las clases llegaban consecutivos mensaje al pelinegro para decirle lo que podía y no odia revelar a los camarógrafos, Sukiyo quería controlar todo para disminuir los riesgos.

Pero lo peor del día fue tener a los reporteros en su asedio constante, la case de educación física le pareció eterna, estaban con las cámaras intentando acercarse y tomar fotos, estar expuesto en la cancha n le agrado para nada, hasta que la directora Sunade se cansó y llamo a la policía, pero sirvió de bien poco ya que volvieron a aparecer al poco tiempo, a la hora del almuerzo se fue a esconder al gimnasio con su novio, en una de los armarios, al fin algo de privacidad que no conseguía ni en el baño, ya que si no eran os reporteros era el alumnado

-Esto es lo peor – sentencio el pelinegro.

-Tú no has visto nada – rio el rubio – pueden llegar a ser algo extremistas.

-¿y? no te apetece jugar conmigo un rato – una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

-No se estamos en la escuela – la verdad si quería jugar, pero no se lo podía poner todo fácil.

-solo será un ratito – sin más atrapo sus dulces labios en un beso que fue correspondido.

Naruto se sujetó del cuello de su compañero para profundizar el beso, con disimulo el pelinegro lo acostó en el suelo, bajo al cuello desabrochándole la camisa.

-Sasuke ya te dije que estamos en la escuela – algunos suspiros ya se escapaban de sus labios.

-No importa, dudo que nos consigan aquí – sin más continuo besándolo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando entrar la luz, de la impresión Sasuke dio un salto para alejarse del rubio, este se empujó por el suelo usando las piernas y en menos de un segundo se encontraban a dos metros uno del otro. La figuro de Sakura se distinguió, camino directamente donde el Uchiha y le abofeteo con fuerza tal que hasta a Naruto le dolió la mejilla.

-¿porque me has hecho esto? – e grito resonó en armario, el pelinegro recién salía de la impresión.

-¿Y tú porque me pegas? – eso era raro en especial de ella

-Te dije que me gustabas – grito dolida

-Y yo te rechace, cinco veces, no tendrías por qué hacer tal escandalo – estaba enojado y lo peor no odia hacerle nada.

-Como has podido – se fue llorando, era la cosa más rara, claro dejando de lado el trabajo de su novio, que le había pasado.

Naruto que se había mantenido al margen se acercó netamente, había que admitirlo esa chica a veces daba miedo, sin más tiempo para divertirse ya que la campana sonó caminaron juntos de regreso a salón. Por fin el final de las clases y aun con reporteros en la puerta ya era hora de hacerles frente, el Uchiha valientemente se paró frente a ellos para habrá.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, conozco a Naruko de cuando a ayude a encontrar e lugar de una de las sesiones de fotos y nos vemos desde entonces – a voz fue fuerte y clara, todos s presentes al casaron a oír.

-Tu eres el primer chico con el cual se ve a Naruko, ¿hasta dónde llegaran esta relación? – fue el primer grito en escucharse.

-Creo que están exagerando las cosas, recién empezamos a salir.

-¿Esta con ella por la fama o porque de verdad o la quieres? – todos los presentes como buitres esperaban la respuesta, que ya buscarían como hacerle quedar mal.

-La quiero mucho – sabía que sería una respuesta de doble filo, ya se lo habían advertido, en ese momento llego Sukiyo en el auto, la señal de que debía retirarse – bueno eso es todo – nuevamente se abrió paso a empujones y se fue en el auto.

Hay ya estaba Naruto esperándolo, se había montado antes ya que la atención estaba puesta en el pelinegro, el rubio lo recibió con una gran sonrisa de esas que lo hacían parecer un amanecer y la que le arrancaban suspiros al Uchiha.

-Felicitaciones Sasuke, has logrado controlar a los reporteros – Las palabras del rubio eran animadas.

-No fue tan difícil – la verdad se moría de nervios pero jamás los daría a conocer.

-¿Qué historia tienes con Sakura?- el rubio no pudo contener la pregunta lo cal comía por dentro la intriga.

-¿celos? – la pequeña broma le costó que los hermosos orbes lo viesen mal – Crecimos juntos, ella con la idea de convertiré en la "señora de Uchiha" pero los planes jamás salen con quieres.

-Pero parecía muy dolida – Naruto estaba Nervioso porque lo malo de preguntar es conocer la respuesta.

-No te voy a negar que he tenido parejas antes, ero tu eres mi ahora el resto no importa.

Uchiha le extendió la mano, ese simple gesto significaba mucho ya que era pedir la confianza de su compañero, aunque lo pensó un poco el rubio sujeto la mano ofrecida, intercambiando sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

-¡QUE LINDO SU PRIMERA DISCUSIÓN! – la voz juguetona de Sukiyo los hizo reaccionar, ya estaba arta de ser ignorada, pero ver esa escena de verdad la impresiono.

-Her… hermana – estaba tan sonrojado que apenas pudo hablar a modo de regaño, pero con esa carita a nadie asustaba.

-Clama no es para tanto – ella se rio de la pareja que ahora dejaban un asiento de por medio

Uchiha se mantuvo al margen, no era que no le importaba, pero conociendo el carácter del rubio no esperaba menos de su hermana, después de todo fue ella quien le dio una mano con su lindo novio, el resto del trayecto lo llevaron entre bromas y conversaciones amenas, la nueva vida del Uchiha apenas comenzaba.


	12. Chapter 12

La familia

Al igual que siempre y parada obligatoria para cualquier actividad de Naruko, el salón privado, que en esta ocasión hasta el Uchiha se tuvo que tapar para poder bajar del auto, dentro un gran revuelo por la noticia del periódico, entre bromas y chistes doble sentido para la pareja, que estaba ya sonrojada pasaron a vestirse.

El fueron a los ensayos coreográficos, el concierto se acercaba y aún estaban por mitad de camino por gracias al cambio inesperado que hizo, en el baile se podía ver la diferencia en los movimientos, mas fluidos, coordinado, las veces anteriores eran como dos tablas intentando moverse, la diferencia era obvia. Esa diferencia de baile no pasó desapercibida para nadie, en especial para el coreógrafo, dio un descanso inesperado, que solo la pareja entendió porque.

-Veo que mis suposiciones eran ciertas – los jóvenes se prepararon para cualquier comentario - y díganme ¿qué tan lejos llegaron?

-Pesen haberte dicho que no lo volvieras a mencionar – estaba rojo como tomate y desviando la mirada, como se le ocurre preguntar semejante cosa.

-Cuando vi la foto esta mañana me alegre mucho por ambos – las palabras eran sinceras, pero había que fastidiar a la nueva pareja – pero por la manera en la que bailaban es obvio que subieron mucho de tono.

Tal fue su sorpresa que los colores se les subieron a la cara de los jóvenes, con las mentes en blanco y sin poder crear una excusa coherente ante tal afirmación, solo unos cuantos balbuceos fue lo que lograron articular.

-No se pongan así es una broma – se alejó de la pareja, la cual aún n salía de su estupor – todos al ensayo – la llamada los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pero aún seguían muy sonrojados.

Nuevamente cambios nuevos a la rutina, esta vez por parte del coreógrafo, un baile más atrevido y cercano, hasta el punto de rosar lo sensual, por parte de la pareja luciendo ambos muy cómodos, continuaron hasta entradas la noche. En el trayecto de regreso la pareja conversaba fluidamente de temas sin sentido, pero que tranquilizaban los ánimos de la pareja, Sukiyo había sido cruelmente por estar molestándolos demasiado.

Al momento de despedirse Uchiha tomo a Naruto de la barbilla y lo beso lentamente jugando ambos con sus lenguas, Sukiyo quedo helada ¿Qué hacer en ese momento?, nada. El pelinegro se fue caminando sin prisa en dirección a su casa donde su hermano con fuerzas renovadas le tenía preparado un interrogatorio amplio, en cambio el rubio tuvo que soportar las bromas de su hermana.

La mañana siguiente en el instituto se veía llegar a un ojeroso Uchiha al salón, ya la cantidad de reporteros ya la presentación del día anterior los había calmado, por el momento. En cambio Kiba seguía insistiendo al pelinegro que lo presentara con la cantante, asegurando que l preferiría a él.

Shikamaru y Naruto habían ignorado la tonta discusión para conversar, pero el pelinegro no pudiendo controlar los celos de dirigió hasta ellos, la idea de que se novio le sonriera a alguien más o descolocaba por ser su sonrisa o que más lo atrapo en primer lugar. Conversaban de los trabajos para la casa y demás cosas, mientras todos hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano por ignorar a Kiba.

En un momento la directora informo por la corneta que su clase no tendría actividades ese día, ya que el profesor Kakashi se había en enfermado, otra vez, un gran grito de alegría se escuchó en el salón mientras todos recogían lo más rápido posible para irse a sus casas.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? – la pregunta iba dirigida a una sola persona, pera presentarlo con su familia, no conto con que sus demás compañeros los seguirían también, sería un desastre.

En el camino compraron dulces y refrescos para asar un rato, Naruto se sentía extrañamente nervioso seria a primera vez que iría a casa de Uchiha ¿Cómo sería su familia?. Llegaron a la Usumaki presto atención, no era muy llamativa pero era obvio que estaban bien acomodados económicamente, al entrar una hermosa mujer de piel blanca con cabellos y ojos oscuros los recibieron.

-Llegan temprano ¿ocurrió algo? – la voz melodiosa con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Seo que Kakashi se enfermó por décima vez, en este mes – en un descuido de los no deseados, El pelinegro acerco al rubio hasta quedar frente a su madre – Madre te presento a Naruto Usumaki.

-Así que tú eres el nov…. – no pudo culminar la frase ya que ambos le hacían la señal de guardar silencio, con una risita continuo – de acuerdo, puedo esperar a que ellos se vayan

Subieron al cuarto del pelinegro, donde este hacia disimuladamente lo posible para correrlos, pero cada intento parecía hacer lo contrario, desde dar indirectas o cualquier excusa ninguna funcionaba, hasta que, bendita sea las madres, llego con unas bebidas que derramo en a roa de los dos estorbos fingiendo un tropiezo, los dos no tuvieron muchas opciones, a regañadientes y ya sucios y con la roa mojada de jugo de fresa, que se caería fácilmente, se retiraron dejando a la pareja.

-Listo, ya se fueron – la mujer parecía una niña pequeña que le salía bien una travesura – ahora si podemos hablar más tranquilos.

Bajaron a la sala donde se instalaron ara conversar, la mayora era acerca de la doble vida de Naruto, y la participación del Uchiha en ambas, aunque le parecía raro el hecho de que el chico se tenía celos a sí mismo, pero le agradaba el carácter del joven, extrovertido, alegre y encantador. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven, alto y de cabello alto, se parecía mucho a Sasuke solo que más maduro.

-Mira Itachi – la mujer parecía muy emocionada – es el novio de tu hermano.

El joven lo miro mal al rubio como si quisiera decir algo, pero no abría la boca ara nada, esa mirada puesta sobre él lo extraño mucho hasta el punto de incomodarlo, sin saber que hacer exactamente se acercó a mas a Sasuke para que le defendiera.

-Ya tranquilo esta así porque era fan de Naruko – explico tranquilamente – debiste verlo el día que se enteró – sus risa comenzaron a ser más notorias.

-Ya basta, deja de reírte – se había sonrojado de sobremanera como defenderse a eso.

-Así que era eso – el rubio se sintió mejor – míralo de este modo no eres el único que ha caído en esa mentira.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor, tu no entiendes como me siento – ya estaba al brde de las lágrimas.

-Ignóralo Naruto, esta así desde que se enteró, piensa que perdió parte de su vida – esta vez Sasuke nuevamente intentaba relajar el ambiente – o tal vez solo erdio su amor platónico.

Una discusión comenzó entre los dos Uchiha acerca de Naruko, con pequeños insultos básicos entre hermanos, Naruto se sentía alegre por ser espectador de aquella escena tan familiar, él extrañaba a sus padres per estar ahí y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos era lo mejor, nuevamente la puerta se abrí dejado ver a un hombre, alto, serio, con traje de ejecutivo, miro la escena con recelo, para después `posar su vista en el visitante, que por su apariencia era obvio quien se trataba.

-Mucho gusto soy Fugaku Uchiha el padre de Sasuke – le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

Naruto no dudo tomarla, pero no era necesario ubicarse en la familia como el padre de su novio la verdad aunque todos tenían los mismos rasgos pero era fácil ubicarlos. Las conversaciones continuaron por un largo rato, Sasuke estaba feliz, su lindo novio había podido cautivar a su familia a pesar de todo los problemas de su extraña relación.

Después de un momento el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar, su hermana se había enterado de que salido temprano y eso había que aprovecharlo, sacándolo casi a gritos, que escuchaban los miembros de la familia que miraban extrañados, fue enviado air por su gato pelusa, un gato persa que presentaba con él en algunas revistas curiosamente macho para igualar a su dueño, su novio lo acompaño en el mandado, después de eso lo dejo en la puerta de su casa, dándole un apasionad beso de despedida.


	13. Chapter 13

Incidentes

Pasaron los días entre todos los quehaceres de la pareja, Sakura a veces buscaba la manera discutir con Sasuke, pero este cruelmente la ignoraba la mayoría de las ocasiones, en las revistas, periódicos, radio y televisión seguían apareciendo fotos de la "pareja del mes" como les habían bautizado los medios, todos con una acotaciones verdaderas y falsas de la pareja, cosa que no les importa a la pareja, los ensayos seguían en pie religiosamente cosa que era agotadora y Uchiha seguía asistía a cada sesión fotográfica o de entrevista donde a veces hacia participación.

Hasta que un día en una de tantas sesiones para dar a conocer mejor a Naruko ocurrió un accidente de grandes proporciones, fue resuelto con abogados y muchas discusiones, al final la agencia tuvo que cerrar.

Flashback

Estaban en un salón de fotografía para una revista de modas, Naruko estaba posando con distintos trajes, vestidos faldas de esa línea, tenía un camerino apartado para ella y sus acompañantes, en uno de esos tantos cambios dentro del mismo, mientras Sasuke y Sukiyo conversaban amenamente escucharon el grito del rubio detrás de la división del vestidor, había una pequeña cámara que enviaba señales de lo que veía, sin perder tiempo el pelinegro salió en busca del receptor de las señales, no tardó mucho en dar con el aparato, una computadora portátil en un rincón sin nadie que la cuidara, Uchiha rápidamente busco el archivo y lo borro, luego lanzo la estúpida laptop al suelo y daño la pantalla, cuando el dueño apareció emocionado de ver lo que había recopilado, se formó un gran problema.

Comenzaron con insultos y empujones hasta darse los primeros golpes, si no fuese porque Naruko hizo su aparición y se atravesó entre ambos evitando que la cosa fuera a mayores, se abrazó al Uchiha para sostenerlo, que todo el mundo se extrañó que pudiera sola con su novio, mientras al otro lo sujetaban barias personas, cuando Sukiyo llego con la verdadera discusión.

-Tú te crees muy inteligente, no es así – la voz de ultra tumba le daba miedo a cualquiera y detuvo la pelea de inmediato – pues noticias, espero que tengas un buen abogado porque la demanda que te viene a ti y a este lugar, es muy grande.

Y era cierto no solo demando al hombre, sino al establecimiento completo, los desacredito de tal manera que se duda que si quiera puedan tomar una cámara entre las manos, sin más opción tuvieron que cerrar el lugar, los medios de comunicación hicieron fiesta con lo sucedido.

En cuanto al Uchiha estaba muy enojado con toda la situación, pensar que alguien más pudo haber visto la hermosa piel bronceada de su novio, lo hacía perder la cabeza, el rubio era suyo y de nadie más, después de todo a los Uchiha no les gusta compartir.

-No debiste golpear así al pobre – le reclamaba Naruto ya en su casa - ¿me estas escuchando?, bueno como esa creo que fuiste algo excesivo y… - dejo de hablar cuando sintió el fuerte abrazo del Uchiha.

-Te amo, y no me gusta que nadie te vea – comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello expuesto del rubio.

Las descargas eléctricas bajaron por su columna, en un intento por soltarse tropezó y cayó al suelo donde fue sus labios atrapado por los del pelinegro, su lengua guiaba a la otra a una danza exigente y desenfrenada, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del ojiazul sus piernas, espalda y el pecho, dejo de besarlo para ubicarse en el cuello, dejando por fin respirar al joven, dejo marcas en el cuello, olvidando las advertencias que le daba Sukiyo sobre el asunto.

Usumiki no cabía en las sensaciones, era raro el comportamiento del Uchiha, era la primera vez que se comportaba tan posesivo con él, ero de cierta forma le gustaba, el hecho de tener al pelinegro diciéndole que le pertenecía con una voz tan profunda y que le parecía excitante.

-AAAH – no pudo aguantar el gemido, porque el pelinegro comenzaba a atender sus pezones, entre mordidas y lamidas lo hacían suspirar de placer.

El pelinegro seguía bajando en su recorrido por el cuero del rubio, llego hasta la entrepierna donde estimulo el falo, estimulo le entrada de su compañero, se sentía desesperado por sentir esa piel solo suya, de saborear es sabor de esos labios ya rasados por los beso, de ese cuerpo templando bajo suyo, saber que nadie más lo vería de esa forma, solo él y nadie más.

-Eres mío – las voz era profunda y segura – nadie más puede verte como yo te veo, nadie puede tocarte – le miro a los ojos el rubio quedo hipnotizado con la profunda mirada.

-Si – fue la única respuesta que pudo proferir.

Retiro los dedos de la entrada del rubio y se acomodó entre ella, se volvieron a besar desesperadamente, el rubio se aferró a su espalda abrazándolo fuertemente, sintió en miembro del pelinegro entrando de una sola estocada, un dolor lo invadió y clavo las uñas en su espalda, soportando el dolor, que no tardo en transformarse en placer.

El pelinegro se sintió en el cielo, el interior cálido y apretado lo recibía gustoso, comenzó a moverse lentamente, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos al rubio, en un momento el pelinegro halo a su compañero y lo situ sobre él, donde el rubio comenzó a moverse, mientras jugaban con sus pezones y estimulaban su falo, el clímax no estaba lejos, el desespero con el cual se tomaron adelantaban el tiempo, al alcanzar el orgasmo sus nombres fueron gritadas.

Continuaron por barias veces en la noche, hasta que se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio. En la mañana siguiente Sukiyo los estaba regañando por las numerosas marcas esparcidas por en cuello, pecho y espalda, eso que n le pudo ver las piernas y los obligo a permanecer en abstinencia hasta nuevo aviso, cosa que a ninguno de los jóvenes le gusto. Sukiyo a partir de ese día mantuvo los ojos pegados a la pareja n permitiría que la desobedecieran esta vez .

Fin Flashback

Los días asaron deprisa, después del incidente, el concierto se acercaba rápidamente y exigía el 100% de los jóvenes, cosa que le cayó como anillo al dedo a Sukiyo ya que no los tenía que vigilar todo el tiempo en cansancio los tenia mal. La emoción por el Concierto de Naruko se hacía sentir en todos lados, anuncios, publicidad y después estaba Kiba que estaba a más no poder, pidiendo y rogando a Uchiha que lo presentara ente ella, cosa extraña ya que ni siquiera tenía entrada, se habían agotadas todas al primer mes de venta.

-Ya se acerca el concierto – Kiba parecía que explotaría de la emoción en cualquier momento.

-Calma no hagas un show se todo esto – al rubio no le gustaba ver a las personas babeando por una ilusión como lo era Naruko.

-Tu siempre de los más normal – le comento Shikamaru – supongo que es por estar en medio de la acción todo el tiempo, después de todo eres el hermano se la manager.

-¿oye Sasuke tú vas a ir al concierto? – ya lo había preguntado otras veinte veces antes.

-Ya te he dicho que sí y que tengo participación en el escenario – se estaba hartando de repetirlo cada vez.

-Tu estas tan cerca de ella – sus lágrimas amenazaban con correr un vez más – como te odio amigo – sin más se echó a llorar.

-Como sea, aquí están sus entradas – entregándolas a los presentes.

-¿Y las de ustedes? – los miraron curiosos

-Yo soy el novio se Naruko – comento el pelinegro – y entro a su lado por la alfombra.

-Yo estaré desde temprano ayudando a mi hermana.

Continuaron con la conversación hasta la salida del instituto, los jóvenes corrieron a los ensayos, ya que hasta Sukiy se estaba poniendo "algo" más exigente, en realidad los estaba atosigando de tal modo que ni tiempo para respirar, muchos menos de intimar, solo esperaban con ansias el día del concierto, no para descansar, sino para poder quitarse de encima a la molesta hermana del rubio.


	14. El concierto

El concierto

Finalmente el día del concierto había llegado, la noche Uchiha se había quedado en casa de los Usumaki claro en el mueble de la sala, Sukiyo aún no le había quitado la restricción, se levantaron temprano a laborar, primera parada el salón de Naruko, Sauske se llevó una cámara de video para grabar la transformación de su novio, apenas al llegar comenzó a grabar todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke? – Naruto no daba crédito a la cámara.

-Voy a grabar tu metamorfosis lunar – dijo riendo al recordar cierto parecido con la protagonista de sailor moon – tranquilo nadie la vera.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, ¿no confías en mí? – el rubio respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – muy bien, tos seré un periodista, se bien que no te gusta hablar de esto pero, háblame de tus padres.

Aunque el pelinegro ya conocía la historia, no podía evitar preguntarle, como siempre cada que se tocaba ese tema todos guardaron silencio como si el tiempo se fuese detenido, Naruto se entristeció, ero lo contaría otra vez.

-Ellos murieron en un accidente se transitó, Sukiyo se encargó de mí, l chistoso es que murieron el mismo día que Naruko se dio a conocer – las palabras las decía entre suspiros.

No dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que el rubio siguiera adelante con la vida de Naruko, se entristecía ver a su novio así hasta el punto de detener su grabación, se sorprendió cuando le arranco la cámara de las manos para volver al juego, que fue complicad obtenerla de nuevo.

-¿Cómo nació la famosa Naruko?

-Por un error, el hombre que anotaba los nombre en el concurso de canto escucho mal mi nombre – recordaba a ese individuo con cierto rencor, era su culpa que estuviera así.

Después de un vaivén de preguntas fueron a cambiarse la ropa, aun con la cámara, grabo mientras su novio se cambiaba en el vestier, con una coqueta falda de boleros y medias altas que le estilizaban las piernas, con zapatillas en los pies, la linda blusa que tenía boleros en el pecho para sacar lo que no tenía, al terminar de cambiarse, el rubio se acercó lentamente al moreno, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, se besaron con mucha pasión y amor, su lenguas danzaban a un ritmo lento pero dando a entender segundas intenciones y todo eso quedo registrado en la cámara, Uchiha también se cambió mientras era firmado, pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa blanca manga larga dejando dos botones sin abrochar y su .

Siguieron con el juego grabándose mutuamente, aunque claro ese no era día para jugar, Sukiyo os obligo a subir al carro donde de nueva cuenta fueron regañados y amenazados con prologar el periodo de abstinencia, lo cual tuvo el efecto deseado, se quedaron tranquilos.

Al llegar al lugar donde sería el concierto había una gran cantidad de personas alrededor de a alfombra, todas sostenidas por guardias de seguridad, los fans con carteles de declaraciones, nombres, corazones y hasta fotos de ella, todos gritando al unísono y en coro su nombre, fue el recibimiento.

La pareja bajo junta, mientras les tomaban fotos y autógrafos, todos los presentes concordaron que lucían increíbles, felices como pareja y deslumbrantes, siguieron por su camino hasta entrar al edificio, cuando vieron a sus compañeros de clases entre la multitud cerca de la puerta, gritando como todos los demás en especial Kiba, los ignoraron ya Uchiha vendría a buscarlos después.

Entraron al lugar, inmediatamente se separaron cada uno tenía cosas que hacer, Mientras el rubio se cambiaba la ropa nuevamente, el pelinegro fue a conversar los demás bailarines para después ir por sus amigos, los cuales peleaban con el jefe de seguridad por el hecho de no dejarlos pasar aun con sus pases especiales.

-Chicos, vengan por aquí – la voz del pelinegro los alegro, todos pasaron sonriéndole al guardia a manera de victoria.

-Esto es increíble, voy a conocer a Naruko – Kiba no cabía dentro de sí, estaba demasiado emocionado.

-Si, que emoción – comento con ironía Shikamaru, mientras el pelinegro se burlaba.

Fueron directo al camerino donde se cambiaba el rubio, llamaron a la puerta

-Naruko soy yo podemos pasar – el pelinegro no correría riesgos que descubrieran al rubio.

-Un momento – se escuchó su armoniosa voz seguida barias cosas que caían al piso por ultimo un momento de un silencio preocupante.

-¿Estás bien? – era demasiado silencio.

-Si, y…a … ya pueden pasar.

Se abrió la puerta esperando un desastre, pero no, el típico lugar de chica, en rosado y con mucho brillo por todos lados, frente al espejo terminando de maquillarse, con un lindo vestido con boleros, lazos y tachones en rosado y blanco con medias altas, y unos tacones altos, la rubia Naruko, se levantó para saludar.

Kiba salto a delante y tomo se mano acariciándola con muchas ansias, Naruto se sintió extraño y de cierta forma abusado, intento liberarse del agarre pero no podía sin golpearlo, Sasuke fue el que tuvo que alejarlo de un empujo, y todos los presentes se burlaron, Sukiyo llego de pronto agarrando a la rubia del brazo, la llevo a rastras hasta la parte trasera del escenario, seguida por los compañeros.

Esperaban detrás de las cortinas esperando la señal para empezar con el concierto, en un momento la rubia se acercó a su novio, mirándolo a los ojos.

-La primera canción es para ti, no te pierdas nada ¿sí? – se miraron con amor y se regalaron sonrisas.

-Hasta que una vos chillona y molesta se oyó con su malvado comentario.

-Hay Naruko que cursis te has vuelto –

-Karin ¿qué haces aquí amiga? ¿Quién te dejo pasar para despedirlo? – cada palabra era verdad pero como siempre parecía ser una broma.

-Tu siempre tan chistosa – rio burlona – solo he venido a verte y felicitarte.

-Que tierna eres ya te puedes ir – todos los demás presentes habían quedado en segundo plano, con miedo a interrumpir la disputa creciente.

-Ten linda – le ofreció una botella de jugo – ara que te refresques.

Naruko tomo la botella con mucha duda, no pensaba tomar su contenido, cuando Kiba comenzó a fastidiar para que la tomara, ganándose una mirada de odio total, solo bebió un poco con muy mala gana, aguantando las ganas de escupirlo dejo la botella a un lado, mirando la señal de salida, respiro hondo.

-Rómpete una pierna – oyó a Karin antes de salir.

Las voces de los fans gritaron al unísono apenas salió, los saludo a todos repartiendo besos y guiños de ojo, continuo con la canción, tanto la letra como la melodía tenían un único dueño, aunque no mencionara su nombre ( watch?v=J-SUNZxU2Xs ), estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien tan especial como lo era Naruto, sin duda lo amaba.

La segunda canción ya era más del tipo, chica coqueta, que siempre interpretaba, los bailarines salieron al escenario como se había planeado, todo parecía ir bien, Sasuke noto que su novio tenía la sonrisa forzada y sudaba más de lo habitual, el pelinegro se acercó rompiendo la coreografía para ver que ocurría, donde la respuesta fue – siento la garganta oprimida – continuaron el show, mientras aumenta el dolor.

Karin había puesto estrato de jengibre en la bebida que le había dado de tomar, la idea era que presionara su garganta para que cancelara el concierto, pero al ver que no funciono se comenzó a preocupar, la idea era desacreditarla con la cancelación, ya que el plan principal se había frustrado debía buscar otro. Entonces Karin vio un cable que corría atravesó del escenario.

Naruko bailaba sobre el cable, cuando piso el cable, karin lo halo un extremo. El cable se enredó en el tacón de la sandalia, hizo que se tropezara, el tacón se rompió y la rubia cayó al suelo fracturándose el tonillo, un grito de dolor de un hombre resonó en las cornetas, su garganta cedió ante el grito y comenzó a toser sangre.

Los espectadores dejaron las ovaciones y el silencio reino en el lugar, la preocupación reino, los bailarines quedaron fríos sin saber qué hacer, todo paso muy rápido para reaccionar, fue Sasuke el que reacciono ignoro todos los presente y el lugar donde se encontraban y grito – Naruto – no se sintió la diferencia entre los nombres, mientras corría a su lado para ayudarlo, se sentía preocupado solo lo cargo para sacarlo del escenario.


	15. Hospital

Hospital

Naruto se sujetaba su tobillo que comenzó a hincharse rápidamente, con la otra mano se tapa la boca para intentar contener la sangre, que fluía atreves de sus dedos, estaba desconcertado las cosas habían pasado rápido, tanto que el intenso dolor que ahora lo embragaba tardo algo en llegar, sentía su tibia sangre en la mano y bajar por su garganta hasta manchar la ropa, tal vez no era tanta como el la imaginaba pero el miedo era mucho.

Logro oír su nombre en medio de la confusión, y sintió que era levando del suelo al estilo princesa, pudo ver que era Sasuke que parecía estar muy preocupado, fue llevado fuera del escenario, las personas tras bambalinas les abrían paso rápidamente y si no se movían de seguro los gritos del pelinegro los harían reaccionar, ahí se les informo que ya habían llamado una ambulancia.

Las personas que intentaban acercarse eran alejadas inmediatamente, no se necesitaban a curiosos. La bebida que le había dado Karin sumado al grito cuando se torció el tobillo le desgarraron las cuerdas vocales y ya de por si no fuera malo le costaba respirar por que se ahogaba con su propia sangre, al punto de ya tener un pequeño charco donde fue colocado, su seño fruncido por el dolor simplemente descolocaba a cualquiera.

Sasuke se sentía impotente, en su pecho una mancha roja de la sangre de su compañero, apenas la ambulancia hizo su aparición en la entrada, Uchiha lo llevo tan rápido como pudo, los paramédicos se encargaron apenas lo vieron, Sukiyo entro primero en la unidad seguido por el pelinegro, el cual hizo un escándalo ya que casi no le permitieron subir.

Apenas a dentro el rubio fue entubado para facilitarle la respiración también le inmovilizaron el tobillo también le suministraron un calmante, Naruto estaba asustado y dolorido, solo pánico se podía apreciar en sus azules ojos, apenas se alejaron los paramédicos, Uchiha le tomo la mano para darle fuerzas, el también estaba muy preocupado reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir no quería asustar mas a su novio, pero al ver los rostro de los paramédicos le era muy difícil no ceder.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Sasuke fue apartado por un empujón, el rubio estiro los dedos de su mano no quería que lo alejaran, fueron rápidamente al interior del recinto donde ya estaba lista la sala de urgencias para operar, fue algo impresionante para los doctores el a verle quitado la ropa que tenia, la gran cantante era en realidad un hombre, intentando olvidar el hecho siguieron con el procedimiento y los exámenes lo mas pronto posible.

Sukiyo amenazo a medio hospital de no rebelar nada, consiguiendo así obtener los mejores servicios para su hermano, la verdad nadie quería tener problemas legales con tan aguerrida mujer.

Mientras tanto el lugar del concierto las personas iban desalojando el lugar y preguntando por su artista favorita, dejando regalos y cartas improvisadas, los compañeros de clase también, pero Shikamaru estaba comenzando a sospechar cuando oyó el grito de Sasuke, el nombre mencionado no era el correspondiente a la persona, pero nadie mas parecía ábrelo notado, se quedo meditando acerca de lo ocurrido.

Ya eran las once de la noche, en ese lugar de un ambiente pesado y lleno de tención, como lo suelen ser las salas de espera, Sasuke caminaba de un lado al otro del pequeño recinto, parecía que en cualquier momento una zanja se fuera a abrir a su paso.

-Uchiha ve a tu casa, te llamare cualquier cosa – le decía por enésima vez al pelinegro.

-Ya te he dicho que no – contesto enojado – debo estar aquí cuando despierte.

-Y lo aras sentir mal por tu estado ¿es eso lo que quiere?

-No, pero… - podo pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sukiyo se le adelanto.

-Te pediré un taxi y prometo llamarte sin importar la hora

-¿de verdad, sin importar la hora? – no sabia si podía confiar mucho en ella.

-Lo prometo – dijo extendiendo su mano para serrar el trato.

Uchiha finalmente accedió y se marcho, llego a su casa donde todos lo esperaban angustiados, habían visto el desastre en las noticias, no hablo con ninguno solo se encerró en su habitación, los demás no tendrían mas opción que esperar, llegando a su cuarto se tiro en la cama para apreciar el techo sin soltar en ningún momento su celular. Ya a la una de la madrugada cuando por fin sonó su teléfono.

_-Ya salió de la operación – _fue lo primero que oyó.

-Que bien – respiro aliviado, su alma regresaba a su lugar – ¿Y como esta?

_-Aun no ha despertado, pero los doctores no están muy optimistas en que pueda seguir cantando._

-¿que? – eso era un golpe bajo, porque aunque Naruto odiara su doble vida, él sabia que cantar era lo que mas le gustaba.

_-Se daño mucho las cuerda vocales, no se sabe que puede ocurrir, que creen con tratamiento y otra operación podar hablar, pero no catara_ – una pausa se oyó en la línea, mientras Uchiha esperaba a que continuara – _Ven mañana apenas salgas de clase._

-No tenias que decirlo.

La comunicación se cortó, Uchiha se había quedado pálido, sin habla, el alma que creía había vuelto solo se fue rápidamente, ¿Naruto ya no podría cantar?, no se lo quería creer, no logro conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche, pero al menos su cuerpo logro reponer energías, aunque su mente estuviera al borde.

La mañana fue larga y tediosa, entre reporteros que casi golpea, cámaras que estrello contra el suelo y hasta los compañeros de clase que lo fastidiaban con la misma pregunta, se alejo lo más posible de todo. Shikamaru en cambio quería preguntar sobre sus sospechas pero no le pareció lo más conveniente en eso momento.

En los ojos de Sasuke se notaba el cansancio, las ojeras oscuras le hacían obvio el desvelo, sus reflejos eran lentos y estaba muy distraído, se le notaba la impaciencia quería irse lo mas pronto posible al hospital, para su fortuna salió mas temprano de lo previsto y fue directo al hospital.

Sukiyo lo vio llegar y de inmediato saco su maquillaje del bolso, se acerco y comenzó a cubrirle las ojeras.

-¿No dormiste nada verdad?

-La verdad, ni un poco ¿como esta él? –

-Esta despierto y sabe sus probabilidades, tiene una pizarra para comunicarse, estará bien – ya estaba listo con las ojeras cubiertas y lo dejo seguir.

Entro en la habitación, ahí estaba Naruto sentado en su cama mirando a la ventana, tenía un vendaje en el cuello y la pierna inmovilizada con un yeso, con el cabello recogido, en sus ojos un brillo triste acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio volteo al darse cuenta de su presencia, y escribió en la pizarra.

"no te queda bien ese color" – le causo gracia a Uchiha, quien se sentó en una siila junto a la cama.

-Si, tu hermana me agarro antes de entrar – una pequeña pausa para tomar fuerzas - ¿Cómo te sientes?

"estoy bien, no me duele nada"

Fue todo Sasuke ya no logro contener mas el llanto, se cubrió la cara con sus manos y lloro por su novio, Naruto se conmovió sabía que al pelinegro le costaba a veces expresar sus sentimientos, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo halo hasta su pecho para abrazarlo.

Sasuke lloro mojando la bata que suba su compañero, este acariciaba cariñosamente los oscuros cabellos para consolarlo, en un momento el sollozo seso, el uchiha se había quedado dormido en su pecho, después de un día tan largo dormir profundamente en los brazos de la persona que amaba le daba confort y seguridad. Despertó ya bien entrada la tarde, algo confundido mirando a todos lados, Naruto le enseño su pizarra.

"¿ya estas mejor?"

-Si – se levantó pesadam ente, no quería alejarse – lo ciento, te vine a acompañar y me dormí.

"no tiene importancia, por lo menos se te callo la pintura"

-¿tan mal me quedaba?

"si y mucho, lávate la cara antes de salir"

-Uchiha rio para que después la habitación quedara en total silencio. Entristeciendo nuevamente al pelinegro.

-Ha pasado un día y ya extraño oír tu risa – dijo melancólico.

"¿podrías besarme?" la pizarra tapaba su rostro de la nariz hacia abajo, solo podía ver esos suplicantes ojos azules.

Sasuke se inclinó quitando la pizarra y lo beso, solo fue un sutil contacto, un beso triste y preocupado, pegaron sus frentes al finalizar, se quedaron quietos con los ojos cerrados, hasta que llego la enfermera, se separo sin prisa alguna.

-Vendré mañana a visitarte – aseguro.

"¿una promesa?"

Uchiha asintió y se retiro mas tranquilo y descansado, despidiendo de la hermana al salir, ella entro en la habitación para "hablar" con su hermano.

-¿le dijiste lo planeado?

"no, es que no puede hacerlo" en sus ojos se acumularon una lagrimas

-¿y que? ¿todo va a seguir igual?

"claro, pero necesito que hagas algo"

Con una simple mirada a los ojos azules comprendió todo, y ya sabia lo que debía hacer.

-Que manera de hacer las cosas, ¿y que hay de tu pierna?, no la vas a poder mover mucho que se diga – dijo sin mas

"ya me las arreglare"

-Pero hacer eso en un hospital – dijo suspirando – bueno, me encargare y les diré que quiten todo

"¿todo?" se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-No te preocupes soy tu hermana – contesto alegremente

"eso es lo que me preocupa"

-Solo descansa

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo muy animada, dejando pensativo a su hermano, abria escogido bien a su cómplice.


	16. despedida

Despedida

Al día siguiente ya era extraña la ausencia del rubio en clases, si bien era común que faltara a clases jamás días consecutivos, cosa que extrañaba aún más a Shikamaru que ya casi dudas no le quedaban. Sakura vio una oportunidad de actuar, antes pensaba que Naruto serbia a la cantante como vigilancia para el moreno, al verlo solo, cansado y desprotegido, decidió acercarse tal vez llevarlo para distraerse un rato a su lado, después de todo las clases ya habían terminado.

-Sabes Sasuke ciento mucho lo que le paso a tu novia – tenía que iniciar la conversación de alguna forma.

-Muchas gracias Sakura – Uchiha la vio por el rabillo del ojo dudando de sus intenciones.

-Sabe te debes sentir algo solo – la mano de la pelirosa se paseaba por la espalda del moreno.

-Cuando me sienta solo – se levantó para alejarse – llamare a mis amigos y haremos una fiesta – se retiró para ir al hospital, como lo había prometido.

-Espera un minuto ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así? – reclamo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Te lo diré por última vez – estaba harto y enojado, como podía ser esta chica tan obsesiva – ¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA CON TIGO!

Fue todo, se retiró del salón, los presentes miraban a la chica con algo de pena y cierta burla, ella misma se lo había buscado, después de todo no era el primer rechazo, pero si el primero en público. Llego al hospital dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de Naruto, nadie se le acercó para detenerlo ya lo conocían y sabia la relación que tenía con el chico.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana? – era extraño no verla cerca del rubio

"haciendo declaraciones a la prensa"

-Interesante – como podía seguir con lo de Naruko después de lo ocurrido – y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?

"mucho mejor , no tienes que preocuparte"

-Eso me alegra mucho – ignoro la segunda parte del mensaje era su trabajo preocuparse – siento lo de ayer, venía a visitarte y me dormí.

"ya no le des importancia a eso, debiste estar muy cansado"

Sasuke se sentía mal, le costaba asimilar que su compañero estuviese mudo, extraña oírlo reír a carcajadas y pensar que ante no le gustaba tal cosa, cosas de la vida pensó, miro al suelo y el silencio inundo la habitación, hasta que unos golpes captaron su atención. El rubio golpeaba la pizarra en la cabecera de la cama, solo para que el Uchiha lo mirar otra vez.

"Ven aquí"

No hubo discusión, obedeció hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, halado sutilmente el rubio lo beso tiernamente, cosa que no era de extrañar, hasta que el pelinegro sintió como sus lenguas comenzaban una danza demandante y apasionada, Sasuke reacciono rompiendo el beso y retrocediendo, ya estaba mal como para incluir excitación sin poder hacer nada, a la lista.

-¿pero que te pasa? ¿acaso no te das cuenta de un estado? – dijo frustrado, no era que no quisiese, si no que temía lastimarlo – definitivamente no podemos.

"calma, confía en mí"

-Y si entra alguien – no era su mayor miedo pero si una buena excusa.

Naruto extendió su mano llamando a su compañero, este dudo eran demasiadas cosas las que podían salir mal en ese momento, cuando noto mejor que ya no habían aparatos alrededor del rubio, lo cual le desmosto que estaba todo bien planeado, el nombre de Sukiyo parecía pintado en todo lo ocurrido, que esa mujer estaba metida en todo.

Con un suspiro de reclinación volvió a acercarse, el beso era demandante apasionado, como si se reencontraran después de una larga ausencia, el desespero lo guio rápidamente a unir sus cuerpos sobre la pequeña cama, ya conocían los puntos más sensibles uno del otro que los llevaban rápidamente a la excitación.

Las ropas esparcidas en el suelo alrededor de la cama, mientras que en ella se oían solo los jadeos del pelinegro, comúnmente silenciados por los gemidos del rubio, solo casi inaudibles suspiros de placer salían de la garganta del rubio.

El pelinegro jugaba con los pezones de su compañero y estimulaba en falo con la mano, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, sin previo aviso introdujo dos dígitos en la entrada del rubio, por pura costumbre este abrió la boca de placer pero ningún sonido salió de ella, con los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas miro fijamente a Uchiha, esos ojos azules suplicantes que pedían a gritos hacerse un solo ser.

Uchiha retiro los dedos, levantándole una pierna para dejar de lado al rubio, con su pierna enyesada en la cama, lo envistió y en una sola estocada entro completamente, Naruto se abrazó del dolor ya que no estaba bien preparado para la intromisión, Uchiha se detuvo esperando que el rubio se acostumbrara, lo cual era complicado ese interior cálido lo apretaba su miembro de una manera tan deliciosa que estaba al borde de la locura.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente cuando noto el cambio en Naruto, las envestidas eran certeras llegando al punto donde el rubio acariciaba el cielo con los dedos, la simple camilla del hospital no deja de rechinar al ritmo impuesto de los amantes, Uchiha sentía como se acercaba al éxtasis su novio lo apretaba más de lo común, ya estaba goteando líquido pre seminal, tomo el falo de rubio para estimularlo, no pretendía llegar solo.

No tardo mucho para que el rubio alcanzara el orgasmo, sin poder avisar, las paredes anales se contrajeron, causando un agradaba dolor al pelinegro que esparció su semilla en el interior de su compañero. Agotado Sasuke salió del interior de Naruto para dejarse caer a su lado, estaban sudados y húmedos pero qué importancia tenia se abrazaron amorosamente, mientras el pelinegro repartía besos en la frente del rubio.

Este solo se dejó querer se sentía feliz y tranquilo, como deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, ya que en ese simple momento parecía que nada en el mundo podía afectarlos, espero que el pelinegro se calmara y decidiera liberarlo, en ese momento busco su pizarra.

"no olvides que te amo" esa palabras despertaron algo en el pelinegro.

-Naruto yo… yo tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza otra vez.

"todo va a salir bien, confía en mi" una sonrisa radiante pero triste se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

-Yo también te amo – dijo más tranquilo, pero no completamente aliviado.

Se quedaron desnudos abrazados, Uchiha le contaba lo sucedido en el instituto y los problemas con los reporteros más insistentes hasta que el maldito reloj de la pared dio la hora de la separación, en los hermosos ojos azules había cierta tristeza y nostalgia mientras se despedían, a lo que Sasuke quería permanecer ignorante, tenía miedo a preguntar.

En la casa Uchiha, Sasuke tenía un sueño recurrente, corría tras Naruto en un largo pasillo de piso blanco y paredes negras, sin poder alcanzarlo en ningún momento y por más que gritara el rubio parecía no oírle, siempre perdiéndose en el largo pasillo sin fin como una mancha a la distancia, despertó barias veces en el transcurso de la noche, agitado, bañado en sudor y muy confundido, con una gran opresión en el pecho y muchas ganas de gritar.


	17. Chapter 17

No se me ocurrió un título :p

* * *

En la mañana siguiente en el instituto, Uchiha se sentía fastidiado, reocupado, apurado y con el mal resentimiento de que algo no andaba muy bien, no se podía concentrar en dada que pasaba a él frente, sus amigos se preocuparon verlo así, aunque ya no era raro, era él más popular todos tenían que ver con que pasara. Shikamaru por otro lado tenía algo que ya no se podía guardar por más tiempo, había sido ya lo suficientemente paciente para con el tema, sin más camino hasta el moreno para aclarar sus dudas.

-Sasuke dime ¿Dónde está Naruto? – aunque su pregunta fue indirecta era una buena forma de comenzar.

-En su casa está enfermo – contesto con simpleza - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es raro que no lo visites, después de todo siempre están juntos ¿no? – el tono de a pregunta era burlón, Uchiha medito un momento para contestar.

-Dime de una buena vez ¿a dónde quieres? – era algo obvio que sabía algo.

-¿Naruto y Naruko son la misma persona? – más que pregunta parecía una confirmación.

-Ero que cosas dices Shikamaru – a kiba todo le parecía un mera broma.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso? – no negó, ni confirmo nada.

-El día del concierto, cuanto todo ocurrió, el nombre que gritaste fue Naruto.

El ambiente se había tensado, todo por lo cual se esforzaba Sukiyo se esforzaba por mantener podía caerse en cualquier momento, cuando un mensaje en el celular de Uchiha dio un tiempo fuera a la incómoda sensación.

Al ver el contenido de mensaje, simplemente se levantó y salió corriendo solo llevando su cartera en el bolsillo y el celular en la mano, dejo perplejos a sus compañeros, que por curiosidad lo siguieron llevando sus cosas.

"cuida a pelusa por mi" el mensaje era de Naruto lo cual lo preocupo mucho.

Lego corriendo al hospital gracias a su buena forma física, jadeando de cansancio y bañado en sudor, llego a la recepcionista.

-¿se encuentra Naruko aquí? – pregunto entre jadeos.

-No, salió hace ya un rato al aeropuerto – respondió.

-¡al aeropuerto! ¿para qué? –

-Va a los estados unidos para un tratamiento en la garganta – explico simplemente.

Sasuke dio a vuelta para seguir corriendo a la parada, busco un carro para ir ya que quedaba lejos para correr, sus amigos llegaron tras él mucho más agotados por la carrera, sin explicaciones empujo a los estorbos dentro e indico su destino.

Al llegar Uchiha fue el primero en bajar corriendo nuevamente, ignoro a los guardias y advertencias dadas su único pensamiento era encontrar el avión donde iría el rubio, pero era tarde, ya el avión se había despegado del puente de abordaje, pudo vero alzar el vuelo alejando de él atrás sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, sintió domo el tiempo se detuvo, pero a su alrededor seguía aminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, callo de rodillas al suelo lleno de frustración lo llamo en un grito, olvidando él lugar donde se encontraban y a sus amigos en su espalda.

-así que era verdad – al cavo d un momento Shikamaru se atrevió a hablar, respetando en parte el dolor que este sentía.

-Si, es verdad, son la misma persona –

Kiba estaba aturdido, no podía creerlo su querida y linda Naruko, la mujer destinada a formar una familia con él, la chica más deseada, un maldito hombre, callo desmayado de espaldas, un ruido sordo fue lo que se percibió cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo inerte. Lo sacaron cargándolo uno en cada brazo, el moreno fue regañado se sobremanera por sus imprudencias, con una explicación mas o menos creíble logro resolver todo sin que llamaran a sus respectivos padres.

Después de la sorpresa inicial y de que por fin despertaran a Kiba, fueron todos a casa de Naruto, los estorbos más por curiosidad que necesitaba ser saciada, con la llave escondida cerca de la puerta pudieron pasar, al llegar todo estaba guardado en cajas bien organizadas, pelusa fue el único en recibirlos maullando con algo de animo.

Sasuke recorrió lasa en silencio recordando el tiempo que había pasado ahí, los amigos lo siguieron con la mirada, una vez desapareció por el pasillo comenzaron a mirar el contenido de las cajas, Uchiha llego al cuarto del rubio donde pelusa se subió la cómoda maullando para atraer la atención del moreno, al llegar una carta y una partitura con letra estaba sobre esta.

Con desespero abrió la carta para leerla.

"_Disculpa que me allá ido sin decirte nada, es que no tenia valor suficiente para despedirme, se que te debes sentir mal y no me alcanzarían las paginas para disculparme por lo que te he hecho, solo quiero que estés consiente de que te amo y el tiempo que compartí contigo fue el mejor, espero que cuando vuelva me estés esperando por yo anhelare verte cada día y si no es así te deseare lo mejor, te amo Sasuke no lo olvides."_

_Naruto _

Las palabras en cierto modo reconfortaron a Sasuke, cargo al gato con poca delicadeza quien se quejo bufando, pero se calmo rápidamente y los papeles para irse, en la sala vio a sus amigos husmeando entre las cajas viendo los vestidos, cosa que lo puso de malas.

-¿Sasuke los besos que le dabas en realidad se os dabas a un Hombre? – Kiba intentaba hacer una burla de la situación.

-Dime algo que no sepa -

-Es debió haber sido duro, mira que hacer ese tipo de cosas – dijo riendo a carcajadas - ¿cuánto te pagaron?

-Nada, no hay dinero – contesto con simpleza.

-¿QUE? – gritaron al unísono por un momento se lo habían imaginado.

-Yo me enamore de Naruto – dijo con toda seguridad.

Sujeto a sus amigos, que aún estaba en shock por la noticia, para sacaros de la casa el gato simplemente los siguió con cara de pocos amigos, los llevo hasta su casa donde le dio la noticia a su madre que lo abrazo para darle ánimos.

Una vez en su cuarto es mostro el video que firmo el día del concierto, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al presenciar la transformación de su compañero, claro que no enseño las declaraciones personales del rubio, per las escenas de los besos, caricias y miradas eran impactantes.

Los amigos superaron el video, sin ningún trauma de por medio y Uchiha fue quien termino de aclarar la mayor parte de las dudas, fue así como todo termino encajando en su sitio, lo junto que siempre estaban, las salidas de clases y las faltas, clamándose no pudieron hacer más que aceptar lo sucedido, he intentar ayudar a su amigo, que ahora necesitaba ayuda por la forma en que "abandonaron".


	18. No te alejes más

No te alejes más

Los días pasaban rápidamente, como cada tarde llegaba un e-mail de Naruto a sasuke el único contacto que lograban tener, comúnmente le contaba cosas sin mucho sentido, solo para reportarse y comentar las cosas que veía, jamás tocaba el tema de su garganta, comúnmente podían encontrar al pelinegro solo y triste, las chicas vieron una oportunidad pero cada una fue rechazada, sus amigos solo odian verlo sin poder hacer mucho, así las semanas comenzaron a pasar.

Cierto día una noticia devastadora inundo los medios, e suicidio de la ídolo Naruko era la noticia del momento, todos querían ser los primeros el dar la información, Sasuke se encontraba en las escuela cuando la noticia llego a sus oídos, sus amigos lo vieron pálido mientras comenzaba a sudar frio, su respiración acelerada comenzaba a hiperventilar, los compañeros preocupados los sostuvieron pensando que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, lo llevaron a la enfermería con preocupación, hay le llego un mensaje que le devolvió el alma "estoy bien, no te asustes".

Algunos días después, una tarde que a Sasuke se quedó con un grupo para la limpieza del salón, pero so bastaba terminar de acomodar los pupitres para terminar y poder irse a hacer algo más interesante, al por fin terminar caminaron por desolados pasillos, salieron de ultimo por estar jugando tanto, cosa que fastidio al pelinegro, cuando un murmullo los detuvo en seco el sonido fue aumentando lentamente las chicas se comenzaron a asustar, acercándose a os chicos para que las protegieran de cualquier cosa.

-Tengo miedo, ¿Qué es eso? – Ino se escondía detrás de la espalda del Uchiha.

-De donde viene ese sonido – Kiba intentaba mantenerse calmado – parece un lamento.

-No, es una canción – dijo e pelinegro que le parecía conocido.

Su mente se ilumino al recordar en donde había ido el sonido, comenzó a correr separándose del grupo, recorrió el instituto buscando a la persona que cantaba cada vez más alto, cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido venia de las cornetas esparcidas en todo el lugar.

Llego a la puerta de salón de audio, un momento de duda y miedo lo invadió, tenía miedo a abrir a puerta y ver un salón vacío, trago grueso y una gota de sudor recorrió su sien, abrió la puerta de golpe para salir del suspenso, siendo segado r un rayo de luz.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio a su novio, de pie cerca de a puerta esperando su llegada, pero no era el mismo que se fue, su cabello estaba corto y parecía difícil de manejar, pero los ojos tan azules y brillantes como recordaba, el pelinegro no logro contenerse y se abrazó a él con fuerzas terminaron en el suelo.

Comenzaron a llorar de alegría y emoción, se besaban y se reían, la combinación de emociones estaban a flor de piel, felices de estar juntos otra vez de estar juntos y poder abrazarse, el resto por que del mundo no tenía la menor importancia porque en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos sobre la tierra, no se dieron cuenta cuando sus compañeros llegaron también al lugar, fue fácil verlos ya que la puerta seguía abierta, con un pesado suspiro Kiba cerró la puerta mientras que Shikamaru solo se removía el cabello fastidiado.

-Te extrañe tanto Sasuke – decía entre lágrimas y besos – lo ciento r haberte dejado así y… yo…

-Ya no importa, yo también te extrañe – respondía – ya estás aquí.

-Gracias por esperarme – decía secando sus mejillas.

-Cállate – lo volvió a besar, pero más demandante.

Continuaron besándose mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario, no importaba sin profesor pasaba casualmente por el lugar y los descubriera, la temperatura comenzó a subir en el salón, Sasuke acaricio el vientre de su acompañante bajo la camisa que e arranco un suspiro de os labios.

-No Sasuke – dijo con algo de cordura – aquí no podemos.

-Lo ciento, pero no puedo esperar, es demasiado tiempo alejado de ti y de tu calor – la profunda voz lo estremeció por completo, a la mierda todo - pensó el rubio.

Se besaron con pasión comenzaron a nublar a lógica, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba bajo el pelinegro, seria estúpido intentar negarse, ya que también deseaba. Uchiha bajo al cuello mientras luchaba por arrancarle a camisa, repartió besos y ligeras mordidas por cada parte que pasaba, las pequeñas descargas eléctricas subían por su columna mientras soltaba suspiros placenteros.

E pelinegro se deshizo de su camisa del uniforme para seguir su camino bajando por el cuerpo del rubio bajo él, el pelinegro lego a as entrepierna y con los dientes comenzó a quitar los pontones, pero como estaba algo apurado termino quitándoos casa a tirones.

Aaaahhhh – gimió alto al sentir la caricia poco amable, a su miembro semi erecto.

Con mano firme comenzó una flagelación lenta, las Manos temblorosas de Naruto intentaban liberar a erección de su compañero que consiguió con algo de esfuerzo, unieron sus miembros aumentando a velocidad gotas preseminales ayudaban con el movimiento, se sentían cerca del clímax, cuando mancharon sus abdómenes con el semen en el anhelado orgasmo.

Sin importar la falta de aire, instintivamente buscaron sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo, con impaciencia Sasuke separo las piernas del rubio y sin delicadeza introdujo dos dedos en su entrada para dilatarla.

aaaahh – grito encorvando la espada debido al dolor, con lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus orbes.

lo ciento – contesto preocupado intentan sacar los dedos.

\- no importa – lo detuvo la voz del rubio que apretaba os dientes para mitigar el dolor – solo no te apresures tanto.

Movió sus dedos lento asiendo tijeras que se abrían cada vez un poco más, mientras con la otra mano estimulaba el falo, pronto se podía notar e cambio en los gemidos he introdujo otro dedo, estaba estrecho y cálido en su interior Uchiha se controlaba lo mejor que podía para no lastimarlo pero cada vez le era más difícil.

-Sasuke… por favor… ya… está bien… ponla dentro – suplico entre jadeos que rebotaban en las paredes.

De una sola estocada se introdujo por completo dentro de Naruto, este apretó los dientes y hundió las uñas en los hombros del moreno, e dolor subía por su espada mientras su compañero luchaba por no moverse aún, por la manera tan deliciosa en que era apretado, el movimiento comenzó un poco antes, cosa que Naruto soporto el dolor lo mejor que pudo, hasta que ya no sintió dolor alguno.

El placer se abrió paso entre el dolor, cosa que aumentaba con cada estocada certera a ese punto que o hacia gemir en alto el nombre de su acompañante, Uchiha aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos al notar el cambio en los gemidos del rubio, continuaron deliciosamente en el ejercicio, cuando se sintieron cerca de orgasmo.

-Sasuke… ya no... puedo… - anuncio

-Adelante yo también.

Llegaron al orgasmo momento después, se sintieron plenos después de, estar unidos después de tanto tiempo, se extrañaban mutuamente. Sasuke cayó sobre el rubio con la respiración agitada, se quedaron abrazados cuando se lograron calmar salió del interior de Naruto quien gimió en protesta se quedaron acostados en el suela do a lado.

-No vuevas a dejarme así – dijo e moren rompiendo el silencio – ¿entendiste?

-Jamás lo hare de nuevo – dijo con una risa.

-¿Y qué paso? Con lo de tratamiento –

-El tratamiento tuvo éxito – explico – puedo cantar ero n como antes, que todo afónico a poco tiempo, así que renuncie a la fama.

-Es por eso lo del suicidio de Naruko –

-pues si – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿y que van a hacer? digo monetariamente.

-Sukiyo ya encontró a un grupo al cual patrocinar – al moreno no le sorprendió – y aun soy autor de canciones así que estaremos bien.

-Siento o de tu voz

-No importa así ya no te comparto con nadie – dijo abrazándolo nuevamente

-Que celoso eres – suspiro para continuar – ¿esta será nuestro final feliz?

-¿Qué dices Sasuke? – dijo Naruto sentándose para vestirse – si recién comenzamos – le dio un beso.

Ambos salieron muy felices por la puerta principal del instituto, caminaban abrazados uno al otro, ya después verían lo que le deparaba el destino, eso lo irán resolviendo después.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
